From Two Different Worlds
by Ambrogio'smoonlight
Summary: Raina & Allyssa will have their world turned upside down after centuries in hiding. Fate has a funny way of interfering with ones plans. How will they adjust to their new life in the Volturi? When the girls enter their world they must find a way to compromise & make it through. Drama ensues as preconceived ideas abound between them. Will love survive or will it drown in scrutiny?
1. Memories Haunt As Battle Rises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence, Adult content.**

**From To Different Worlds.**

_**In this fan fic my Aro did not kill Didyme, just to clear that up. This story begins after BD2.**_

**Chapter One: Memories Haunt as Battle rises.**

**Aro Pov.**

It is true, I've noticed for sometime my brother was more depressed than usual. After the horrid business concerning the Cullen coven, Marcus's mood started to decline even more. He lost even the littlest spark for life and just fell into deep despair. I was very concerned, how was I going to know the bonds of my enemies if he was locked up in self-pity and sorrow. I looked over at the empty throne where Marcus was supposed to be to my right and sighed because he was absent again today. He kept to his rooms now, wasting away, thinking about her. Didyme.

I knew for once how he felt. I am suffering from a loss as well. My Sulpicia left me after the confrontation in Forks.

**The memories of Aro's day of loss...**

When we flitted away from the Cullens that day, I was bewildered to discover my wife was not with us. I remember looking for her fanatically because I was worried one of the shape shifting wolves would kill her, especially if they found her all alone. I smelled her, faint as it was, it steered me in the right direction. Demetri and Jane were at my side, for when I ran into trouble. I really didn't know what to expect. Why had she gone off alone? In all our years together she was such a good wife; always by my side. She was everything I needed, supporting, loving, loyal, obedient, a good lover. So what possessed her? My mind panicked as I thought of the worst. I found her scent strongest as I arrived in close proximity to the Cullens residence.

I heard hushed voices as I came at last to a clearing. My breath hitched as I caught sight of my beloved in the arms of another man. How could she? I felt my heart-break and the nasty raw emotion of betrayal that started eating away at my self-control. I stalked forward in a rage, how dare he touch what was MINE. As I growled in fury they broke apart, clearly in great fear. I saw my rival's face and hissed. Alistair!

"What is this! ALISTAIR, GET YOU HANDS OFF MY MATE! " I shouted commanding Alistair to move away or else.

I was so stunned that Sulpicia would let the scoundrel that close to her, let alone lure her away from me. My two guards crouched, ready to attack, hissing violently beside me. Sulpicia held up her hands suddenly and I growled at her actions of trying to protect _HIM_.

"Aro please no, let us explain!" My love called out to me.

However, my focus was on that snake of a vampire loner, Alistair. I saw red as I gazed, burning holes in his head. Alistair placed his hands on my wife and pulled her to himself. He looked at me with such warning and determination that he would fight me if necessary. Sulpicia's hair whipped around as he turned her away from me. Me, her own husband! As I crouched, I singled the guard to stay behind, I wanted this filth to pay and I was the one going to do it, not the guard. I needed satisfaction for such an act against me. Then just as I was going to spring, Alistair flipped Sulpicia behind him, protectively.

"Aro stop,_** please!" **_My loved begged me and I was struck speechless for a moment.

I moved slowly so not to frighten them into a fight and stopped in front of Alistair. He went rigid, waiting for me to act. I stopped only for her, she had a way about her that made me listen at times and I could not ignore her now. Not when she appeared so scared, so concerned but it was not for me; it was for him.

"Aro, he's my true mate! Don't kill him, please!" She called out to me as she pulled him to her as close as he could get.

At these words spoken by my love for over two thousand years, my world crumbled.

_NO! This can not be, not her! Anything but that!_ I thought agonized as I looked on my love with such sorrow that my eyes filled up with venom tears. She was clearly affected by my reaction and wept for me in regret.

My shoulders hunched and my raged dissipated. Then replaced by the feeling of defeat. For who was I to stand in the way of true mates. It was rare and more important than any earthly marriage. I turned and waved my guard away. They slowly and reluctantly obeyed me, giving me that all too familiar pity look that I despise. When they left I turned to them.

"Then I release you, Sulpicia. You may go with him and take all you wish that belongs to you. Alistair, you might as well accompany us home." Alistair looked unsure of my sincerity so I said then.

"It's alright Alistair, I am quite sane and will not harm either of you. I am not above the natural law among us and will not keep her from you. She now belongs to you. If it makes you feel better, you can travel with Sulpicia alone and I will have the guards prepare all her things for you when you arrive. Will that be acceptable?" I asked then seeing him nod in agreement.

Back in Volterra castle when Sulpicia was leaving with him after she got all her things in Alistair's car, my guard and brother's were all assembled to bid her farewell. As she stepped to hug my brother's, I looked at her face; she was sorrow stricken and I knew she loved us but nothing can stand in the way of true mates, nothing. As she came to me I fought the urged to grab her and keep her with me but I just hugged her. Then I let my heart run away with her as she went. Gone.

**Back to the present...**

I look at the vacant seat once more than I sighed leaning back. Caius turned his head in my direction and frowned at my face, as it no doubt, reflected how I felt. I felt lost.

_Marcus...I know your pain, dear one._

**In Marcus's room: His ****POV...**

My thoughts dwelled on her. Her beautiful face filled my mind and sent me reeling into despair. All I could think about was that night. It was a horrible night as the stormed raged.

The memories play over and over like a movie from the twilight zone, that will never end. I was indeed a tortured soul and I feel as if nothing will save me, save me from the endless pain of loss.

The only thing I have now are the memories. The Memories are the very ghost of the mind. Haunting one's heart, lingering with unrest.

**Back in time about 500AD, Volterra, Italy...**

**Didyme's POV.**

The candle glow is the only thing that lights my room, for the night came quickly to our city. I lay on the canopy bed that I share with my mate. My thoughts are consumed about my love. He was away in battle without me in a land I've never been. I had my doubts and the feelings of dread disturbs my peace as I try my best to keep my mind calm. I shut my eyes, as if I could shut out the thoughts but I was fighting a losing battle.

A sudden strong gust of wind caught my attention as my ears picked up on the distant thunder of the approaching storm. I sat up in alarm and rose from my bed. I was disappointed that the intrusive sound disturbed my musings of my love, my Marcus. The harsh wind blew in and stirred the candle flames casting eerie shadows, making them dance along my stone walls.

I move over to the window as I heard the loose shutters bang with a ruckus against the castle's outer wall. The curtains billowed around me as I walk through , spreading them open. I reached to retrieve the shutters as they flapped violently in the wind. I caught them and pulled them to as the lightning flashed and lit up my room with its harsh sudden streak.

I turned to my lonely room and walked to the bed. Not knowing what to do, I just sat down. My nerves frayed to the thought of the battle that waged on, somewhere over Romania. My sisters and I were left here in the safety of our castle. My brother Aro thought it best that we stay out of the conflict. I know my brother means well but staying here wondering and waiting was driving me mad with anxiousness. Surely we wives posses some skill to be of help to our husbands and coven in a fight. I'd rather be in danger by his side then here, battling this ominous fear shadowing over me. I stood pacing the royal quarters now, twisting my fingers, like my guts were inwardly.

My thoughts lingered on the memory of his face. Marcus.

His eyes told the whole story of how he felt as I gazed into them longingly before he set out for his mission. His red ruby eyes swam in emotion as he saw my sorrow. He leaned his forehead against mine and I felt even more connected with him. As he held me close, I felt our bond strengthen, making me wrap myself around him in a desperate hug. He pulled me closer still as I let out a cry of distress as Aro said it was time to go. Marcus purred and the rumble in his chest calmed me somewhat. Eventually, I pulled back and let my love go. He looked at me his last after we shared a passionate kiss then flitted off with my brothers and the guard. Only Corin and my sisters were left home.

A sudden clatter somewhere below at the entrance of the castle shook me out of my thoughts. Doors opening and closing echoed in the corridors. I stood in alarm as the fast approaching foot falls could be heard as they made their way to the royal wings. Low murmuring drifted to my ears as they came towards my chambers. A harsh knock caused me to jump at its abruptness.

"Come in." I carefully called in fear of who it could be.

The door swung open and hit the wall with force as two members of my husband's guard flitted in front of me. They were cloaked and I could not see their faces for they stood beyond the candle glow and their faces were hidden in shadow. I did see however, in one of their hands was a letter. He slowly raised it for me to take and I found myself struck immobile with fear. Why a letter? At this hour? My hands shook as I found the courage to move to take the letter from the guard's outstretched hand. I turned it over and found the official seal of the Volturi and broke it. I unfolded the letter and read the news.

The thunder cracked violently overhead as the wind blew open the shutters again causing my thin white night-gown to wrap around my porcelain white legs. If I were human I would be cold to the bone. As I took in the weight of the words I read, I felt a cold chill that was far worse than a trivial matter of physical discomfort. My love was lost.

I grew numb as the shock at this realization, my Marcus was killed in battle. It finally dawned on my breaking heart, I would never see him again. Another flash of lightning lit up my horror-stricken face as I dropped the letter at my feet.

_No! Not him! Please! _Inwardly I begged to the gods that this was not true.

I sunk to my cold stone floor. The guard carrying the news stooped to try to console me. I stood quickly and backed away as I threw off his hand from my shoulders. His condolences, unwelcome. His sympathy insufferable. I would not be seen as weak.

"Leave me please!" I said with the agony of my raw emotions coming to the surface that threaten to break me down.

I would not look into their eyes and see their sadness for me. I was already near insanity with grief. I couldn't take it and longed for escape. I whirled around to my window and grasped the sill as I gazed out into the stormy night. The wind whipped the rain on my face and hair. I welcomed it. I turned my face up and cried out his name in agony as the rain fell into my eyes; running down my cheeks. I could not cry but the storm outside matched the one raging within me. It was ironic to me the rain fell in place of the tears I longed to shed for my love but I could not. Another agonizing cry escaped my lips as I was forced to stay in my cage of a room. I wanted to go to him and weep by his remains, not in here, so far away, alone. It was cruel as I came to the realization that the guard would not let me out. Not without the kings orders. I couldn't take it anymore and I moved to step on my window's ledge. The wind whipped my night-gown around my legs and rain-soaked me through so it clung to my body. As I steadied myself for the jump I looked out into the night. I was going to go to him no matter what they wanted me to do. I will not be prisoner in my own home.

My hands clutched at the frame as I got the nerve to take my leap. Suddenly an arm hooked around my neck and hauled me from my only way out.

"No! Stop!" I struggled in vain tying to get free. " I need to go to him! Let me go!" I cried begging the intrusive guard, as if he would listen.

He increased his pressure around my neck as he chuckled wickedly his response.

"You are not going anywhere, _**my lady**_." He whispered evilly in my ear.

I tried to cry out but could not draw breath for speech. How could they do this betrayal! As the pressure increased I heard the sound like porcelain crumbling as my body was being torn apart. The pain was so excruciating as I was dismembered savagely. I could do nothing to save myself, as I was forced to watch as my murderer grabbed the candelabra and dropped it on me. I burned in agony as the purple smoke rose up and filled the room.

**Back to the present...Marcus's POV...**

As I recall that horrid day, I inwardly cry from the pain wishing I could have prevented it somehow. Regret.

I sit by the fire-side and closed my eyes; the images start again...

**Into the past as Marcus remembers...**

I grabbed my enemy by the throat and roared with satisfaction as I destroyed my foe. I finally got a look around the battle field to see if my family was as victorious as I was. Aro was instructing Felix and Demetri to burn the remains. Caius just pounced on the last remaining Romanians as they dropped to their knees in surrender. Aro moved to join Caius's side and began negotiating Stefan and Vladimir's surrender terms. Cheers of triumph erupted from the Volturi and many stood near the Romanian castle to watch it burn to the ground.

It was finally over. This terrible struggle to be the dominate coven lasted one hundred years. Relief flooded me as I observed that we only maintained a minor loss. Just a few of the lesser guard were gone. Everyone I held dear was left standing and a smile formed on my lips. I joined them in victory as I gave a victory whoop.

I stop suddenly. A foreboding gripped my heart as I walked to my brother's side. Then I felt it. The bond broke, snapped in two causing me unspeakable agony and sorrow.

"**NO DIDYME!"** I screamed out and all heard as my heart broke.

Aro and Caius flitted over to my side as I fell to my knees. I couldn't explain farther, I had no time to lose. I ran for home in fear of what I would find. My heart knew, the feeling of the absence of her bond, emptiness. Gone.

Only one thing could have happened, death. I reached the castle and flitted frantically to our room. I found Corin and my sisters in mourning for my sweet Didyme. They wailed out many cries, holding one another for comfort.

By the time I arrived the fire was out and the smoke cleared. All that remained was her ash. I knelt next to the pile and scooped her remains in my hands. I cried out into the heavens as the agony ripped my heart into pieces. Memories of her life flooded my soul and pain of losing her drove me into madness.

Who could have killed such a beautiful, loving creature as my Didyme? She existed just to make people happy. She used her gift when ever she saw anyone down. She was loved by all who knew her and she never did anything wrong.

"**WHY!"** I screamed into the night as its lonely cold darkness spread over my darkening soul.

**Back to the present...Marcus POV...**

I am Tired.

Tried of existing.

Tired of the pain.

The pain of loneliness.

The pain of loss and the emptiness that consumes me.

The events in Forks drew me out more than usual. I could not just stand back and stay silent as Bella and Edward's little Renesmee's fate hung in the balance. I didn't speak often but when I did Aro listened. He knew when I did speak, it was important. I was glad to witness the family safe at last. The love they share is very rare.

My eyes were closed, to shut out my surroundings.

To prevent more pain from my memories would cause if I gazed one more time on the painting over my fire-place.

Memories of Her...my Didyme.

**Back in the throne room...**

**Aro POV...**

The memory of finding Marcus in the aftermath of my sister's death was heart breaking to dwell on. The cry of her name shouted by him shook us all to the core. The only one thing that motivated him after that night was revenge. The only clue was the false letter received by Didyme. As we analyzed it, we discovered that the handwriting was of no one we knew. One thing we knew for certain, it was one of the Romanians we failed to destroy. So indeed they got their last blow in before defeat. An act that crippled my most beloved brother for many years.

My emotions came raw to the surface at the thoughts of the past. I shared somewhat of the sorrow Marcus endured for hundreds of years. I was determined to make this right, somehow. He never found the peace that killing Didyme's murderer would give. That satisfaction was a lost cause. Marcus felt robbed of this essential need and fell into deep depression as a result. I tried to find him a suitable mate or lover but he would not have it. I even tried to convince him to let Corin ease his pain but to no avail.

I look over to see Caius when I heard voices bringing me back to reality. He was scowling at his wife that suddenly appeared by his side.

"Caius! I want an answer!" Athena loudly demanded.

"I said not now, go back to the tower with Corin!" Caius ordered.

Corin shifted uncomfortably as they argued.

"I will not! I want to move back in with you! I grow tired of that tower and it's not for safety, its a prison and with Sulpicia gone, it's lonely!" She whined.

Caius sighed, tiring of arguing with her.

"Guards, take her to her room, NOW!"

The guards came forward and took the protesting Athenadora by the arms and practically dragged her out.

"Brother, maybe she's right." I say and he snapped his head at my direction.

Caius looked at me with angry surprise etched on his face. "What! I thought we agreed since the death of Didyme, we need to keep our wives safe and guarded."

I closed my eyes in resignation because I truly did not wish to fight. I raised my hand to quiet him.

Suddenly in the midst of the short-lived silence, Demetri flitted in front of us and bowed. I motioned him to speak.

"What news, Demetri?" I inquired.

"An army my kings! The Romanians have created an army of the children of the moon!" He cried out explaining.

"Where!" Caius bellowed as his eyes widened in fear and rage.

I leaned forward in alarm, on the very edge of my seat.

"They are coming. Even now. They crossed the boarders of Italy just moments ago, the scouts reported back to me just now!" Demetri explained farther.

I stood up and called for all members of the coven to come to the throne room ready for battle. All the guard were assembled in front of the us and Athena then slowly Marcus joined us. They all listened to the devastating news as I relayed it to them.

"The Romanians want revenge, it seems they were more than disappointed that they could not meet us in battle in Forks. So they hatched a plan of attack. Since no coven would help them get the revenge they crave, they decided to breed an army of the children of the moon to destroy us! Now they cross our boarders and we need to face them before something worse happens...like exposure. Ready yourselves for battle. Athena will not be left behind this time. I will not come home to more tragedy."

"Corin and Heidi, guard Athena with your lives!" I instructed to them.

"Yes, master!" They said obediently.

"Come dear ones, we must not fail!" Aro called on his way out as they followed behind their fearless leader.


	2. A Call To Action

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence, Adult content.**

**Chapter Two: A Call to Action **

**Raina's POV..**

I had been dreaming all night and when I woke in the morning; it was with a strange sensation that I had been in a battle for my life. Even though I had rested well, I felt drained from what, I didn't quite know? I opened my eyes and let myself come awake slowly.

The night before I assisted the team in helping a mother and child. They had been victims of violence and were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They called me in and I flitted to the scene as fast as my legs would carry me. Another attack. Our fair city of Florence, Italy was nice for the tourist in most parts but at night danger awaits in the shadows of the darkened streets. I got there in time to save the child but was too late to save his mother. She was drained too much and we lost her.

**Memories of last night...**

I came around the corner and headed down the ally way and found our team. The radioed me to come and heal the boy. I was always on call; in a minutes notice I would be there to help anyway I could. As I approached the injured boy he was conscious and Felicity had him in her arms. She had blonde hair that gleamed by the street light as she rocked the child slowly. She was small and gentle in nature and she was the most proper person to hold the child. She had a gift of sedation of sorts. When she applied it to someone in need, it caused one to calm and ease pain; just enough to cause comfort to the hurting soul. She was perfect for the team, her talents were much-needed when they came across such tragedy. Her soft curls hung in her face as she looked down at the child and she was humming a sweet tune. The humming was the way to activate her gift. The effect was evident as he just stared up at her with a slight glaze over his eyes, much like a person on pain meds.

"Just in time. He's in danger now." Evan said gently, when he noticed me.

He had a strong-looking body and black short hair. He is our team's leader and I nodded to him as he walked toward me with a canteen of blood in his hand.

As I looked past him, I saw that most of the team, save Felicity, sipped slowly at their blood rations. Their way of quenching their thrust around a bleeding victim. Evan's crimson eyes, brightened by the fresh blood, and were searching my face as I looked upon the scene.

"Our kind again I take it?" I asked but from the evidence of the way they have been bitten, I didn't need confirmation, It was clear.

"Yes, we came upon this scene, probably minutes after the vampire left. The mother was drained, too far gone for help but her son was only thrown aside as the vampire attacked. He maintained a large wound to the head and maybe brain damage." Evan explained and I moved swiftly to Felicity's side and took the boy in my arms.

I held up my hands and stripped the gloves from my hand one by one. I kept my hands covered to prevent my gift from activating on its own. I did have good control but if I was to become upset in any way, my gift will work sometimes against my will. If the victim was touching my right hand at the time, they would be in danger of death.

I looked up as I heard someone flit forward. A tall handsome vampire with long brown hair, that he kept it neat in a pony tail, carried a struggling creature in his arms. Dustin knelt and gently laid a fox next to me, holding him down so he would not run away. What I was about to do would be painless, simply cause I wished no harm to the poor creature. Inwardly, I thanked it for giving its life to save another and then proceeded.

I laid my right hand on the fox and left on the boy's forehead. As I willed it, I felt my gift activate within me, starting from my head causing a great buzz to fill my ears, I knew no one other than me could hear. A sensation began working its way down my arm to the finger tips on the right. They tingled as the power did its work.

Everyone watched as the fox slowly closed his eyes as if falling asleep but in reality, it was his life essence that was being drained. I felt the power drift up my arm and with it the fox's life force. I felt the familiar surge that felt like electricity move through me causing me discomfort and lethargy. This innate power was hard on my body to perform and it took its toll.

Father would not allow me to heal someone too near death because he feared I would die as a result of its terrible draining effect. The power moved across my chest and then down my left arm. The tingling began again as I transferred it into the injured boy.

Under my fingers a light glowed slightly as the power sent the life force through. The boy moaned as the power spread around in his body and went to work healing him. He picked his head up and I saw his eyes fluttering to the sensation of the healing taking place and I watched his eyes gently open again. He look into my eyes and I let my hand fall away from his head. He then placed his arms around me; squeezing them shut again and I held him.

I stood with the child in my arms and watched as the team disposed of the mother that the careless vampire left behind. I was very aware of the vampire law of no exposure to humans. This vampire was lucky this time because we cleaned up his mess, otherwise the Volturi would come searching for the source of the exposure and kill all who knew, including the offending vampire. We didn't do it for him but for our kind and the victims of this terrible tragedy. We too, did not want the humans to find out about us. The ones we saved, like this boy, will come with us. That's a big part of what we do; we search and rescue surviving victims and the abandoned ones.

**Back in Raina's room...**

I timidly rose from my bed as I felt the threat of slumber and it motivated me to move to shake its hold on me. I did not wish to sleep anymore. I wanted to get up for the day. Besides, I was hungry and I knew my very best friend was preparing me my morning fruit salad. I can smell the fresh scent drifting towards me and teasing my senses. I heard from next door, Allyssa stirring also, but I knew her too well, she would try to get an extra hour of sleep in. So I hurried and dressed in my skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. I glanced at my image in the mirror and decided I should pick up my brush and give it a once over because I was sporting bed head.

I pulled my brush through my honey-wheat color hair with blonde highlights and looked, studying my face. I was youthful in appearance and I say that knowing full well I am not. For I am over a thousand years old and I was frozen at the age of twenty-one. My eyes though seemed to smile as my mood was joyful but held an ancient soul that knew too many horrors in life.

My lips set to a natural pout but it was because they were plump and full; pink in pigmentation. I was born to my father and mother, Ambrogio and Tanazia. My father was Italian and mom was Greek and they came to live here together in Italy around the time my sister and I were born. He found mom in Greece when he was visiting the city he met his first love long ago. I looked much like mom and Allyssa resembled father a bit with his hair color, black. Father said she had his eyes when he was human, brilliant blue. Mine like mom's, was violet. They always seemed strange to me, because I didn't know anyone with them, save her. She was a full vampire, changed by father after our birth. We are what is known as hybrids. We stay in hiding because we feared being judged and killed for what we are.

Satisfied with my hair, I turned to go. As I walked out the door, I tread lightly so as not to alert my sister to my approach. I came to her oak door and soundlessly applied the handle. I peaked around and stifled a chuckle. I was right again, she lay snoring softly. I slipped in soundlessly as I tiptoed to her bedside. She stirred suddenly, no doubt dreaming again for her heart beat was slow and steady. She was facing towards me as I stood to the opposite side of the bed. I gently got on the bed and crawled till I settled myself next to her. She moaned as I slightly disturbed her sleep. I looked into her face as I raised my gloved hand up to her. I place my pointer finger on her nose and Allyssa snapped open her eyes, looking cross-eyed at my finger and smiled.

"Well good morning lazy bones, get up! I want to go down for breakfast and you know Dally makes the best food ever!" I greeted her with a sunny smile that my eyes reflected.

Dally is the best human cook we ever had to date. I adore him, we saved him in England, London from living on the streets when his parents were killed while on vacation. When we found him, he was in a sad state, very dirty and a little injured from having no shoes. He was five then, I healed him and brought him home. He had a nice build now and very handsome in his twenties. He originally came from Texas and that's why we call him Dally, because he use to resided in Dallas. Also that he wore a cowboy hat everywhere he went had a lot to do with it too.

Allyssa moved her covers way and climbed out of the bed with me. She went to the closet and took out her short white dress that belled out at the hems of the sleeves and skirt. It had a silk under dress with the see-through overlay. Quite pretty, especially when it sparkled in the light due to the massive amount of glitter all through the fabric. She never dressed down, my fashionable twin sister. She was the type to spend hours in the bathroom at a time, just doing their face and hair. I was more plain, I guess. I put up my hair in a pony tail or let it lay loose down to my mid back. I had natural body to mine and that style suited me just fine.

"Hey, don't take all day in the bathroom, let's go eat!" I called to her, hoping she waits to shower after breakfast cause that's what I do all the time.

"Oh, I'm coming, you'd think, you haven't eaten in a week by the way that you sound." My sister teased, coming out fully dressed and everything in the right place, perfect.

Yeah, it was plain to see she was more glamorous than I but I was artistic and my mind dwelled on more creative inspiration than my image. Not that I was lacking beauty by no means. I just didn't bother with fussing with all that, making sure I looked perfect and in the latest fashion, thing. Don't get me wrong, I loved her to death and she had her ways and I had mine. We were very different. You would never guess we were even twins.

Besides my sister being a great beauty, she had the most sweetest temper. So easy-going and always thinking the best about everyone. She would do anything for you. She had a generous loving heart and loved to help me care for the humans as I made my daily rounds in their quarters. I always made sure they were well and went to see if they needed me, I was their healer. She went out to the husbandry and fetched me an animal if I needed to, and I was grateful for her help.

It was a shame she had no ability. I would have love to see what kind it would be. Not everyone can be gifted I guess. Mom wasn't but father was. He was immune to all abilities and he was very ancient, the first of our kind. Both cursed and blessed by the gods, he was the father of all vampires.

He was human around 1400 BC. That made him three thousand four hundred and thirteen years old .

He was an Italian-born adventurer whose fate brought him to Delphi, in Greece. He went there to see the priestess Pythia, the oracle at Delphi.

He like so many, sought out her counsel about their future. During his stay in Greece, one fateful day, he met a beautiful woman as he went to get fresh water from the well.

Father fell in love with a temple maiden named Selene, and he went to see her everyday when she tended to the alters. The god Apollo was jealous of my father's love for his priestess and in his fury invoked his power over the sun and made my father sparkle bright as the sun in the daylight; shining like millions of diamonds. Then cursed him farther with an endless thirst for blood, making the throat burn as hot as the sun if he did not quench it with blood.

Feared that he would be discovered, because the people would think he was a demon, he could only come out at night. He eventually went to the goddess Artemis's temple and begged her to help him. Because he feared people, he fled the city to live in solitude.

The blessings came soon after when Artemis, taking pity on my father, gave him the gift of immortality. He would carry his curse in his skin that reacted to the sun by sparkling and revealing what he was, but he would live forever in his current form. Not only that, but Artemis also gave him the speed and strength to become a hunter whose skills were second only to her own.

My father, sad for his love was never able to see her again. While he was in exile from the city, father hunted swans and used their blood as ink to write love poems to his lady Selene. He sent them by the hawks he trained. I know this may be considered a little creepy in this day in age but it wasn't all that unusual in ancient Greece to make do with what you hunted. All the creature being used, honored your kill because nothing went to waste. He corresponded with her till she died of old age.

Eventually, he found that he hungered for the blood and hunted to quench his thrust. He never liked to kill his victims and soon retreated to the underground, where he built his home and castle under the city of Florence. Where he remained to this day and it was my home as far as I could remember, as well.

Father was different then today's vampires. He became a benefactor of his humans and provided protection and gave them all they ever needed. All this in exchange for a donation of blood. They were all too happy to give this but knew as well they could never leave once they learned the truth of what he was. My father for a time, went out at night to rescue the humans till he recruited more vampires to live with him that shared his visions.

Eventually, he came across mom and fell in love with her and mated with her human. That's how we came to be. We were educated and given all comforts but we never left home because we feared for our lives. Surly vampires would see us as an abomination and seek to destroy us, so we were hidden away. My father had much to fear concerning us and kept us safe within. I only came out when the rescue team called me in to help someone in need. Other than that, I stayed to our palace, under the surface world. A world I dreaded because every time I set foot on it, someone was hurt or dying from an act of violence. I did come out for the team and the humans that needed me but I was content with my sanctuary home, away from the ones we feared. Allyssa felt the same and hated the thought of coming to the surface more than me but I had a duty to a cause.

"Alright, let's go!" Allyssa called opening the door.

I joined her side as we made our way to the winding staircase that led to the ground floor. In the grand hallway where father's many works of art and sculptures were carefully displayed, I came to my favorite one. I liked the sculpture of the Greek goddess Athena best. She was the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill. I love all those attributes, she was the heroine that I craved to be.

As we made our way down the carpeted stairs I always glanced at the tapestries and enjoyed its detailed scenes. I could hear our humans waking and starting their day with chores and other business as we entered the kitchen.

Dally looked up cheerfully as we took our seats at the table. He was just finishing up preparing our breakfast and delivered it right in front of us. Mine was a fruit salad with extra strawberries and Allyssa loved her chocolate instant breakfast shake. Dally made them extra creamy like a milkshake because he makes it with ice cream, instead of milk. It was to die for.

"Thanks Dally, you're the best!" I praised and made him grin widely at me.

"Hey, are you going to join us?" Allyssa asked Dally after sipping on her straw and closing her eyes to the pleasure of the delectable taste.

"Yup, darlin. I'm having steak and eggs, my favorite." Dally answered taking his place next to us.

"Did you rest well?" I nodded to him. "I know you had a rescue last night. Gwendoline is looking after the boy now. She wanted to because she told me she was lonely for her child that she lost. I think it will be beneficial for both." Dally said decidedly as he took a bite of food.

I was very aware of Gwendoline's melancholy mood because of her loss. I was there when it happened and it was heart breaking to witness her sorrow when she came to, in the safety of our home and then was gently informed that the baby did not make it. It effected me deeply and I regretted not getting to them in time. I know my rational mind says I can't do it all but the emotional part wishes I could do more.

As we finished our meals happily talking among ourselves about the day ahead, we noticed raised voices coming from the common room downstairs across from the kitchen. I stood up and Allyssa and Dally followed me. As we came to the room I saw my father and Evan with panic etched on their faces. We moved in front of them looking between them as they spoke.

"We need to act my Lord! The people! This will be a most devastating slaughter we have ever seen!" Evan exclaimed with passion.

"I'm going to assemble the team and my family will met this threat. The rest need to stay here for the human's sake." Father agreed.

"Yes my Lord! I will ready them right away!" Evan bowed and flitted away to get everyone together.

My father took noticed of us as he turned our way, watching Evan leave.

"My children, I need you to get ready for a battle. It seems werewolves are to be unleashed on the population and many will die if we do not prevent this."

"Where father?" I asked in shock horror of this realisation.

"They just crossed our borders and are heading this way, led by some renegade vampires. I know you are all frightened but this must not be allowed to happen. The humans will be decimated." My father said as he took Allyssa's hands.

"Oh father, this is so awful!" Allyssa cried out coming into his arms.

I watched as father hugged my sister and knew by the fact that father wanted the whole family and the team to defend the humans, it was really bad. We only came out when necessary and father was accompanying the team, this was the worse situation I think we ever faced.

"Father we will be brave and do what is needed." I say and he pulled me too in an embrace.

"I'm here my love." My mother announced as she joined us by our side.

"I supposed you were briefed, my dear, as to the gravity of the situation?" Father asked.

"Yes, I have dressed appropriate for battle and I suggest that my daughters do the same." My mother said by our sides.

I stepped back and flitted to my room to change into my skin-tight black pants and t-shirt with leather jacket. I searched my closet and found my black boots with buckles that reached up to just below my knee. I flitted back to the common room and found that my sister changed too. She was in a spandex black out-fit with an outer corset. Boots as well and looking shaken but determined. I join her side and took her hand in my gloved one. The team were all here, carrying the weapons, long swords, cross-bows with silver tipped arrows, guns loaded with silver bullets. Evan came toward us and handed me my gun and Allyssa a cross-bow that she preferred.

My father stepped to the center and looked at us all.

"We will go forth and meet this threat and we will be the hand that shields the humans from slaughter. Our kind will not get away with mass genocide! Come now, let us bring them to their knees! These vampires will pay dearly today and they will rue the day they threaten the people of Italy and our family! To Battle!" My father cried out as he flitted off to the tunnels that led to the surface world.

We all followed at incredible speed at his side.


	3. Suddenly Allies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence, Adult content.**

**Chapter Three: Suddenly Allies**

**Aro'sPOV...**

We came to the wilderness near Florence and stopped to get in position for our attack. The scouts we sent out finally returned, reporting that they were just miles away, heading straight for us. The bastards, Stefan and Vladimir must have giving them something with our scent on it; they knew just were to find us. We had mere minutes and they would be upon us. I instructed the guard to get to high ground and wait among the shadows out of sight to try to get the element of surprise.

I crouched beside my brothers and I went rigid as I waited with intensifying anticipation. Demetri and Felix next to each other positioned themselves behind a tree, facing the direction we think they should be coming. Chelsea and Afton crouched together holding hands. Santiago and Reneta behind the nearest bush, ready and watchful. Alec and Jane near me protectively waiting for my command. Farther behind, Athena, guarded by Heidi and Corin waited together. A few of the lesser guard wait among the rocks just below getting nervous and started to edge a little, ready to spring at any noise we heard.

The scouts sniffed out about fifty or so werewolves and I could have fallen over at the weight of the news but I kept my demeanor. We could very well be out matched and I was worried. A werewolf is almost as strong and fast as a vampire and our count was eighteen to our coven opposed to the fifty approaching us, plus Stefan and Vladimir.

I snapped my head in the direction of the swift movement coming from our right on the high ground, just beyond the tree line. This was not in the direction we anticipated that we were getting attacked and it had me baffled. So, if it wasn't our enemy who could it be? Caius and Marcus slowly stood with me as the sound of approaching foot falls reached our ears. I sniffed the air and was surprised by the massive amounts of different scents that assaulted my nose and everyone in our coven stood and turned, no doubt, they smelled it too.

"Brother, there are many approaching our direction. What do we do?" Caius asked by my side with an edge to his voice.

"We must be ready for anything. Jane, Alec ready yourselves to defend!" At my command the twins were in front of us as we waited...

**Raina's POV...**

We traveled at a high-rate of speed just behind father and mother. My sister had her hand in mine as we flitted side by side. I smelled the horrid creatures a few miles away and they filled my senses with their disgusting stench, so much I wanted to gag. I jumped over a trickling stream as I caught scent of something else as the wind shifted. Loads of sweet-smelling scents alarmed me. The different smells combined, confused me. As far as we knew, there was only two members of the Romanian coven involved in this terrible scheme.

As we came upon the clearing my breath hitch in shock at the large group of vampires laying in wait for us. Who are they?! Before we came too close to invoke an attack, father held his hand up and all halted at his command, behind him. We stood still as our group and theirs stared at each other. They looked ominous in their black cloaks with hoods that cast shadows on their faces, that seemed to add to our growing fear. Three suddenly moved forward, away from the others with two little ones in the front, standing apart from the rest.

My father walk forward with mother holding his hand to address the coven.

**Aro's POV...**

I stood waiting for anything but was surprised to see the group as they emerged from just beyond the tree line. The big male halted his group and stared at us a moment. Caius looked at me with alarm, then narrowed his eyes at the leader as we saw them move forward. The male was large and muscular. Thick and as strong-looking as a tree. His black hair cut short with a slight spike. His mate, tall and beautiful, with an hour-glass figure walked by his side. Her face soft and lovely to look upon with blonde hair. Their crimson eyes gazed at each of us as they walked half the distance then stopped. Then I spoke to him as he waited expectantly after he nodded in greeting.

"What is your business here?" I asked firm but with respect.

"We are preparing to intercept creatures that threaten the people of this land. If they enter the city many will be killed." The male explained.

I was taken aback, these vampires were here to help?! Why would they even risk their lives for humans? Though mistrust nagged at my mind, I decided to question farther.

"You are speaking of the werewolves then, are you not?" I asked again.

**Raina's POV... **

"Yes, when we discovered that this band of creatures would be near the city, we had to act for the sake of the people and our kind." Father affirmed, moving a few feet closer. Mother held his hand moving along with him, nodding in agreement to father's words.

Suddenly, the one in the middle took off his hood and stepped close to father and the two in front were a few feet from them now.

"I am Aro Volturi." He gestured to his left and right. "My brother's Marcus and Caius, and this, our coven. We are the intended targets of these renegade vampires. We are preparing to meet them here in battle."

"Ah, yes the Volturi. We know of you. You are the law enforcers of the vampire world, correct?" Our father inquired.

"Yes and we rule over the covens of the world as well." Aro answered as his coven took off all their hoods.

I gasped. The Volturi! Fear griped my heart as I watched the conversation exchange. Allyssa moved closer to me because she too shared in my fear. For the centuries we existed, we avoided other covens; carefully; to stay out of trouble. Fear that they would judge us and afraid for our lives. Afraid of what they might do if they found out what we were.

I noticed many of them had their red eyes on our party and not on the leaders talking. They were staring right at us. Allyssa and I.

Surly they could pick up on our heart-beats by now and our strange scent of human and vampire mix.

"Raina, I'm scared." Allyssa confided as she was now in my arms, clinging to me for support.

"I know Lyssa, stay calm." I answered her in a way all older sisters were supposed to in a time like this, and at the same time, try to be able to maintain a picture of courage for her sake.

However, in my mind, I was fighting the voice telling me to _RUN! _I watched the one called Aro move slightly, and then he looked around at us. As he scanned our coven, his eyes settled on me and he paused a moment. I could hardly breathe, his gaze was piercing into my very soul.

"You have quite a battalion assembled, of what coven are you from?" Aro asked when he recovered from his long stare.

"The coven of the city of Florence." Father answered quickly.

Aro looked to his brothers and shook his head; looking then back to my father.

"I'm afraid I have not heard of you. It's hard to believe I missed a coven so close to mine. Given that you have so many, it is curious that I have not seen you before this. I count eleven, including you and your mate. How have you all escaped the Volturi's notice?" Aro asked with a tone of mistrust.

"We do not circulate among our kind often and live in solitary; in peace. We have only assembled together for one purpose and that is to go to battle, to shield the humans that will no doubt suffer if these creatures are not stopped." Father explained with passion in his voice.

This shocked the other coven as they gasped in unison and in disbelief as my father finished. Aro raised his hand to silence them.

"Humans! What concern are they to our kind!" The blonde one said angrily with so much disdain for anything, that it made my stomach lurch with loathing at such indifference.

"Please brother! Calm yourself!" Aro chided to him with a warning on the edge of his voice.

"We care what happens to the humans and our kind as well. Humans are vulnerable and this is a terrible crime to unleash such creatures upon them. Now that I know they are to be used as a form of weapon of war against our kind, it is even more so. I know of your laws that say we are not to expose our kind to humans. Surly this would not go unnoticed by the public. How will you then be able to cover it all up?" My father asked with respect.

"I see...What is your name, sir?" Aro asked intrigued now.

"I am Ambrogio of the city of Florence and this is my wife Tanazia."

"Ambrogio?...I know this name." Aro said as he mused to himself, than anyone else.

Aro paused and spun around and so followed his coven. I could smell the creatures strong now. The nasty scent of wet dog hair and rotten meat.

"They are here, get in place!" Aro commanded.

All crouched behind tree, bushes and rocks. We join them side by side and we waited to fight with them.

I flitted with my sister, just behind the three brothers and took off the safety of my semi automatic hand gun and Allyssa next to me readied her weapon too. I looked around, swords gleamed in the sun as did their skin. Cross-bows and guns aimed, ready to take down the enemy.

Aro turn in his crouch to look at me. His eyes bore into mine and I felt such longing. I gasped at the sensation of the pull in my chest. His eyes widen at my reaction and he moved instinctively by my side. He than turned his gaze to the path that the creatures were coming down at high-speed.

I looked over at Allyssa and she had by her side the other silent brother. He looked at her with such emotion swimming in his sad eyes. Afterwords, he snapped his eyes back to the sound of the werewolves that were heard approaching.

I tensed and then felt a hand snake around my waist. I looked up and Aro had me in a protective hold that sent unexpected chills down my spine. Holy gods, my heart-beat was hammering wildly at his closeness. He took an unneeded breath beside me and I heard a soft growl that made me shiver because it was not done in a malicious way but in pleasure.

**Aro's POV...**

I held her close to my body. I could smell her fear rise and it made me move to her side. I wanted to protect her because I felt the mating pull. My actions were instinctual only. I felt caution enter my heart as I acted. She was after all, a stranger to me and I was guarded. Besides, the mere fact that she was different then I, was off-putting. She was one of them, a hybrid. Pity. Her strange heart-beat accelerated as I put my arms about her protectively. This, no doubt, caused her alarm.

What are they, coming out of the wood work now because we reluctantly excepted their existence? I didn't like the mystery surrounding them, this breed caused me uncertainty and fear. The unknown. Not a big fan, truthfully I've grown accustomed to knowing what to expect because of my gift and when this breed came along, it filled me with misgivings that I ever allowed the creatures to live in peace.

Anyway, it must be daunting to her as well. She didn't know me either. The pull made us do the oddest things, we would not even consider doing on a regular basis. When I inhaled, her alluring scent hit me, making an involuntary; embarrassing growl escape my throat.

_What, was I some horny teenager! Damn my natural instincts! _I thought mortified at what she must be thinking.

She would think I'm creepy or something. Hell, I'd think that was creepy. I have not even been introduced, properly. When I looked into her strange violet eyes I had no choice but to give in to the instinct to protect her. I hated this, I was not used to having my self-control just vanish away at the presence of another.

I turned to focus on the path in front of me, trying to ignore the pull. When the smell of the creatures filled my sensitive senses, I wanted to retch, foul disgusting things!

My limbs coiled ready to spring in a second as the sound of the creatures approaching. They made a ruckus trampling through the forest. When the first one was sighted, I raised my hand and singled my coven to battle.

War cries erupted over our warriors of twenty-five as they combined forces. Ambrogio took down a werewolf with his sword, cutting it in two, causing its foul blood to spray about. His wife by his side took out another before it could over-take her from a distance with her cross-bow. It yelped in pain and crash to the ground.

I speed to the nearest werewolf and leaped on its back, getting it around the neck. I heard its bones break under the pressure I applied with my death hold and I went down with it as it fell with a thud to the ground.

I looked up to see where the girl was. She stood yards from me with her foot on the werewolves neck, emptying bullets in its brain. She whirled around as the snarls alerted her to another and its proximity, then squeezed off some more. The creature was killed in mid-air as it flew in her direction. She leaped straight up in the air and landed on its back as it sailed to the ground. She rode it as it fell and for extra measure, she emptied a few more into it when it landed as the dust flew all around. She released the magazines and replaced them in a blink of an eye as she engaged another.

I was impressed to say the least but I stayed close so I could help her if need be.

**Marcus's POV...**

I felt it the mating pull as I looked into the eyes of my mate. Her bright blue eyes had me lost. She looked into my eyes with such loving curiousness that had me reeling with shock as I looked on her with my bond sight. The golden bond I had with her, glowed bright and thickened as we came to each others side while we laid in waiting for the battle to begin.

My emotion showed on my face no doubt showed how I was feeling. For when she saw it, a smile came to her pink lips and my gazed dropped to them longing to take them with mine. I held back however, trying to keep some decorum because I didn't even know her name. I had no wish to frighten her but my instincts were taking over as I placed my hand to her lower back; rubbing it soothingly. In a wish to just calm her nerves. I was going to fight by her side. I would never leave her. Her humming-bird heart-rate fluttered even more rapidly making me wrap my arm around her fully. I wanted her to feel my intentions. I wanted to protect her with all my love and strength within me.

As the vicious creatures reared their ugly heads, I guided her to follow me into battle. I pounced on one and quickly ripped its throat out and looked over to my mate. She crouched and aimed her cross-bow true; as the creatures fell one by one till she had to reload. I jump on the next one before it could gain on her and crushed its skull with my fist and it fell with a great thud, scattering ground debris everywhere. She got the thing loaded again and took more out as it rapid fired and they all fell dead like flies at her feet.

I felt like I was young again as I fought by her side. My old warrior awoke within me and I roared with satisfaction as I killed. She glanced at me and I swear she had a spark of attraction in her eyes as she saw my warrior skills. My roar seemed to affect her as well because her heart-rate sky rocketed as I let it loose.

**Allyssa'sPOV...**

As I felt the tall brother close to me, my heart-rate went wild; shamelessly. His very presence caused me to lose my mind. I never felt this way before. I have let myself love before but it was nothing like this. My whole being vibrated in pleasure as he touched my back rubbing me. Then he put his arm around me, Holy cats! Chills enveloped me entirely as he sent me into a frenzy. Gods, if we were not on this battle field, I would have just grabbed him, kiss him, so hard. Good God, I didn't even know him or barely his name for that matter!

_Calm down Lyssa! _I scolded to my inner beast.

As the battle began, he pulled me along at his side. I saw him attack with fury and those eyes that held such sadness before were shining with new life as he took out his enemies with such ferocity. As I watched him, he moved with such grace and skill that it had me panting with desire. Gods, he was even sensual when he killed. Oh and his roar, my panties just got wet as he aroused me fully. Thrills just traveled all over me and it was exceedingly difficult to focus, but I managed it somehow. Suddenly, I just finished killing three werewolves and my cross-bow jammed.

Panic ensued as I could not get the mechanism to unjam itself, even after I attempted many times. A smell assaulted my senses and I looked up to see a werewolf coming at me at great speed. The man that I fought with was engaged in a fight for his life as he took on two at a time. I glanced back and my breath hitched as its horrifying teeth clamped down on my side. I screamed as the venom burned my insides. I blacked out in agony.

**MarcusPOV...**

The two attacked me simultaneously and I moved with quick accuracy; taking out the first one; when I plunged my fingers through its brain. It twitched and fell at my feet. The other pounced as I yanked my fingers from the fallen wolf. Its vicious teeth snapped at my face and I grabbed its jowls and ripped its head off with another victorious roar. Sounds of battle was dissipating as our enemy's number was dwindling down and I sensed victory near.

My heart lurched at the sudden scream by my side and I looked frantically to find my mate convulsing on the ground, not ten feet from me. I ran to her side taking out another creature quickly as my fist plunged into its chest; ripping it from its cavity. I grabbed the beast and prevented it from collapsing on her then tossed it aside. I knelt to her and took her in my arms. The wound was grievous on her side and her sweet blood flowed around me. My agonizing cry erupted, then I heard a hurried flit come to my side in an instant.

**Raina's POV...**

As I finished emptying my last clip into the horrid creature at my feet, that almost swiped me with its massive claws, I smiled with satisfaction and breathed a sigh of relief. It was quick but I was quicker. I looked up. The battle seem to come to an end. Aro was by his blonde brother's side as they attacked the vampires responsible. I looked away as they started to tear them to pieces and set them ablaze.

My father and mother were holding on to each other standing in a gory mess among the many slain creatures. The teams stood with their coven giving a victory whoop and I smiled. It faded however as I heard two screams. One in pain, female. One cried in a primal scream that tore at my very soul. I flitted towards them as I saw my sister in the arms of the tall silent brother, screaming in pure agony. I felt my heart lurch in panic. I skidded next to them and dropped to my knees. My gods, she had only minutes. Evan came to my side. I looked up to him.

"Fetch me a large animal swiftly, we do not have much time!" I instructed him then he was off in an instant.

The silent brother gazed at me with venom tears welling up in his eyes. I felt the stare of eyes from everywhere looking down at us and picked my head up. The entire coven, mine and theirs was encompassed about the scene. The one called Aro knelt suddenly by me with the blonde brother next to him.

"We can't turn her! She's been infected by the werewolf's venom. Introducing two in her system will kill her anyway." Aro explained the horrible reality to me.

I knew I had to succeed in my endeavor or she would be lost to us forever. My father and mother knelt with us as I cried for her. Seeing her like this made me feel my sanity come undone. I watched my most beloved sister dying before my eyes in agony.

Evan suddenly appeared by my side, excusing himself to the brothers. He had a great brown bear that he knocked out. It seems he had to, to be able to subdue it and travel with it. Everyone by me made way as he laid it by our side.

The silent brother looked at me questioningly as I looked up.

"I'm going to heal her, do not worry, okay?" I said gently.

"How, little one?" He asked me sadly.

"I have the gift of healing." I answered simply and went to work immediately.

**Aro'sPOV...**

I watched with fascination as the girl stripped her gloves. I noticed her tattoos on the right arm, the words DEATH with a grim reaper image that seemed to fly under the words; carrying a scythe. On the left, the words LIFE depicted in the tree of life.

She laid her right hand on the bear and the left on her sister. The girl closed her eyes as the glow illuminated from her finger tips and then after moments after it seemed she was in some kind of distress, the glow from her left fingers illuminated. I watched as the injured girl's eyes fluttered to the effect of the gift at work.

My intended mate groaned as she swayed back. I flitted behind her and caught her. Her parents knelt beside me and touched her paled face.

"She over did it this time." Her father said with sadness and concern in his voice as he smoothed her forehead.

Her mother simply cried on his shoulder. I looked down at the sister in my brother's arms and was surprised to see her eyes flutter open and slowly, she started sitting up then laid her head on Marcus's shoulder. I looked at the girl in my arms, she was alive. Her heart-rate as if she slept. Nothing else evident. I stood with her in my arms and Marcus followed suit, carrying the sister.

"Show us the way and we will escort you home." I say to Ambrogio and he nodded then led the way towards the city of Florence. I instructed some guards to stay behind to take care of the mess. Just Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri came along with Athena and my brothers at my side.


	4. By Force Of Instinct

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence, Adult content.**

**Chapter Four: By Force Of Instinct**

**Aro'sPOV...**

Ambrogio led us in the city. We quickly made our way through the dark ally ways, trying to avoid any humans. My intended mate snuggled into my chest as I walked with her. She seemed to fade in and out of consciousness and I could not help but to glance at her in worry.

I did have my doubts about having her as my mate and I was not too sure I wanted her. I knew I had no choice in the matter, I knew enough that the mating pull will not be denied so by force of instinct, I was made to keep her by my side to see how this will play out. Anyway, I knew if I did not, I would pay a great price of pain and suffering. I looked down in her pretty face and it suddenly bothered me greatly as I thought of her in any pain. So, I came to the conclusion I could not do it, not to her. Well, like it or not she was mine and I was her's.

I saw her eyes behind her lids move rapidly as she dreamed and long to touch her skin to see what about. I had to stop my curious mind and refrain from using my gift. I did not want to touch her skin yet. I wished to wait. I wanted to get to know her the old- fashioned way. By talking to her and observing her manners.

Before we set off, I gloved my hands so I would not touch her by accident and receive all her thoughts. I will wait for the information I crave; no need to rush things.

I looked over at Marcus next to me. He held his mate against his chest and she laid her head on his shoulder. I think I envied him. I noticed his mate's great beauty and her sweet smiles that just lit up a room. It seems to me he got the most loveliest of the pair. Well, I guess I am supposed to be happy for him. I looked over at his direction and it appears to me, he was happy. I saw Marcus lean down and steal a quick kiss from her lips.

_Well, my brother you are foolish for jumping into this too quickly, I think. _I mused to myself.

I saw her duck her head under his chin after his kiss and it seems to me she is very shy. The satisfied look on Marcus's face said it all.

"Brother, what troubles you?" Marcus asked me as he saw my disapproving scowl in his direction.

"Nothing Marcus, I just want to tell you though, to be more guarded if I were you. We do not know them, after all." I answered him.

"Come now, you must feel the mating pull, do you not?"

"Yes brother, I feel it, why do you think I'm carrying her in the first place? Just to be nice?"

Sarcasm, not exactly a refine thing to speak. I instantly regretted saying it.

The girl in his arms lifted her head to stare at me. I saw her brow furrow as we spoke together.

"Well Aro, I for one think they are the most beautiful girls I ever met, in my entire existence." Marcus stated decidedly.

"Well that's a fine thing to say in the memory of my sister, and your wife." I say a little to hasty, wishing I could take it back but I was too late.

He looked at me with such sadness. Oh, what have I just done to him. I sighed, my brother had been too excepting of everyone. Everyone pleasant, everyone pleasing. I know I ought to stop but I was stead-fast in my opinions. Besides, he really must take care with his good opinion. I see the old Marcus is back. It was wonderful, don't get me wrong but I see I will have to be the careful one and persuade him to be wise.

I thought I'd smooth it over a bit by giving him and his mate a compliment.

"You are carrying the only one of the party that is the loveliest."

He perked up at this. "Aro, she truly is the most beautiful, indeed!"

"Well enjoy her smiles and be happy. I am glad for you both." I say hoping that he felt better.

"Come now Aro, surely you must feel that your mate is attractive?"

I looked at him, stunned. He was putting me on the spot and I knew full well his mate was listening to every word.

"Well, she is of some beauty; I will not deny that, brother, but that is all. Acceptable to look upon, and the fact that she is powerful and has a gift, well at least that's something that is of interest to me." I answered not sure if I said the right thing or not.

"Good God man, will anyone be good enough for the almighty Aro!" Marcus exclaimed to me making me feel like a total ass.

"Please brother, you are wasting your energy with me. I am not so easily led by mere beauty, as you know. So, you enjoy her sweet smiles and leave me out of it."

"Aro, take care what you say, my brother. When you are in love one day, you will be sorry for your unkind words." Marcus advised me softly.

I looked over at him, feeling he was right but I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing it. I saw his mate glare at me as her head lay on his chest. This made me feel a slight degree of guilt but I chose to ignore it for now and looked away.

I heard a scoff by my side suddenly and looked over at Caius.

"You are right brother to be more censured. For what kind of vampires are they to even give humans a second thought? It's unnatural!" Caius imputed beside me with Athenadora on his arm.

I heard a breath hitch in the direction of Marcus's arms and I held up my hand to silence my brother. Thankfully, Ambrogio and his coven were too far away from us to hear our hushed conversation. I felt as if I should change the subject so we do not offend farther.

" I am very curious to see their home. A palace underground, most interesting, don't you agree?"

Caius nodded and said in his usual ominous way. "Yes, I would like to see this for myself."

Evan made his way across the street and waved us on when the coast was clear. Felicity jumped up and smashed the street lamp so to give us the cover of night. We came to a gated entrance and stopped as Evan opened the gates with his key. Beyond the gates lay a cemetery.

"Why are we here?" I call out to Ambrogio with a tone of hesitation.

"The entrance to our tunnel lies just over there, in the mausoleum." Ambrogio pointed as he walked forward.

When we approached the mausoleum, we noticed it was void of the usual coffins containing the dead. A single torch hung on the wall. Evan stepped to it and gave it a yank and a door appeared to open by invisible seams and revealed a tunnel.

"Here is an entrance of the catacombs. It is easy to get lost in the underworld, so please keep up and no wandering or lagging behind. Our palace resides in the very heart of the catacombs in a vast chamber." Evan explained as he lit a torch on the wall and took it in his hand and led the way.

I looked at Caius and he gave me a look of uncertainty. I knew what he was thinking by the way his face was expressed and _what the hell _seemed appropriate to me. I was not aware of the city of Florence had catacombs underground to begin with and we were going in the dark with a coven that we just met. Well, if they had not just helped us and most likely just saved our lives, I would think better to avoid it.

Given that fact, I will take a chance and believe them honorable.

The underground tunnels were cramped and dark. At times we trodden in filthy water up to my knees. I held my mate higher to protect her, making sure she was not touched by the putrid water. I was relieved when Ambrogio and Evan finally led us up some stairs and out of that water. Shadows played on the walls as the torch's flame danced in the movement of air. Our foot falls echoed on the stone of the narrow catacombs.

As we came closer to our destination, the passageway, narrow and close before, broadened and lifted in seconds so that the torch-light spread widely forward revealing a vast cavern. I was in awe as I gazed upon a sprawling castle with complex walls, towers,watches and battlements. It was grand with thick stone walls and narrow slit windows. It was beautifully constructed and my coven gaped in awe of it's splendor as well.

As Ambrogio and his coven made their way up the long stairs to the two very large oak doors. We noticed the landscape around the structure was tended to with great care.

"Welcome to Selenium Crescent!" Ambrogio announced as Evan opened the large double doors.

The past seemed to rush at you and envelop you when you entered the hall. I am not surprised Ambrogio loved and revered this place. It looked to have been there for thousands of years. I truly believe they loved every stone and by cherishing it, this enhanced it's beauty even more. It was their home and pride. I swear I began to feel something like magic and it filled my very soul.

As we entered, the hall was lofty with finely carved stone walls on which weapons hung. There were several suits of armor. Which no doubt belonged to Ambrogio. They looked like sentinels, standing guard. At the end of the entrance hall we entered the common room and near the end, a beautiful staircase. Ambrogio looking sideways at us to see how his castle effected us and I truly was struck dumb with wonder that such a place could exist in the underground of the city of Florence.

I followed Ambrogio in his common room and it too was of grand splendor. He motioned that I should lay my mate on the soft couch by the welcoming fire-place with a large grate. There were many mahogany velvet chairs, tables and sofas to make my entire coven comfortable in one room. After I lay her down making sure her head was on a pillow, I took the chair by her side.

A human entered the room carrying a tray fill of glasses and a wine bottle. He was tall and dressed casually in jeans and a button up dress shirt. On his head, was a cowboy hat and feet, cowboy boots. Caius looked at him with such distaste I feared he would say something stupid but thankfully he did not. I observed most of my coven held their breath as he passed by to avoid smelling his delicious blood.

When he finished filling all the glasses he served them to us. I knew immediately that the glasses contained blood. I took one as he offered it and sipped it slowly. I was completely surprised by the taste. It was warmed perfectly and defiantly human. Very pleasing and I closed my eyes to the amazing taste on my tongue.

All of us looked up as Ambrogio spoke. "This is Dally, he is our best cook/blood warmer to date. He just seems to know how to get the blood the right temperature every time. And he is a great friend to the girls as well."

My coven watched him intently as he served the drinks and he moved about making sure we all had one before he took a seat at my mate's side.

"What happened, my Lord?" Dally asked as he knelt by her side.

I saw Caius look up at me in alarm, but I remained calm.

"She is out cold from the draining effect because she had to heal Allyssa from the werewolf's infection. I'm afraid this maybe as bad as the last time she over-did it. I suspect she probably will be out for a day or so." Ambrogio relayed to him as he reached down from behind the sofa and smoothed her brow.

Dally took her hand in his, rubbing it gently, while he looked caring into her face. I found myself feeling possessive and had to bite back a growl of annoyance at the boy.

Marcus sat with Allyssa in his lap in a chair by the fire and her mother walked over to them and joined them.

"Is it true then that you feel the bond to each other?" Tanazia asked as she seated herself across from them.

"Yes, we do, mother." Allyssa simply answered her than looked up at Marcus with a shy smile.

"You as well?" Ambrogio asked me.

"Yes, I believe so." Was all I relayed as I folded my hands in my lap after I set my empty glass on the table beside my chair.

"It is good...Very good. I don't think I could part with my daughters to anyone else less worthy than the kings of the vampire world. As long as they are loved and cared for; I will be at ease."

"We will be exceptional mates to them Ambrogio." Marcus answered after a time for us both. Than he scowled at me because I did not answer him.

"Um, we shall see." Was all Ambrogio said as he stared us both down. I saw his fatherly protective nature and I knew better than to trifle with it so I just nodded in agreement.

I tried to ignore the human boy next to my mate but it was hard. He just kept touching her, first her hand than her face. I was going to lose it soon if he did not stop.

Then just to make things worse, he started asking me questions about my mate, the nerve.

"So, you are Raina's true mate, huh?" He asked with a tone of scrutiny as I watched him eye me.

"It may seem so." Was all I could manage in a civil tone.

So my mate's name was Raina. Not a bad name, very nice in fact. The name meant protective queen. Very fitting indeed.

"I hope you are good to her. She is very highly thought of around here and we all love her very much." He went on to tell me, trying to hold a lengthy conversation with me in vain but I was not interested in continuing.

I merely nodded, hoping he would shut up, my mood was declining by the minute.

**Allyssa'sPOV...**

I was conscious of a certain tension in the atmosphere.

I sat in my mate's lap with my head on his chest. As Marcus's brother talked, I felt my mate growl in displeasure at Aro's mood. I certainly did not understand the man. He was so against my sister that I found it rude and prideful. Perhaps it was wrong to make such hasty judgments but I could not help it. He seemed so disagreeable.

Raina was a wonderful girl and she deserved to be loved. How could she even tolerate such a man. Aro was not good enough for her. I was going to tell her so when she wakes.

I looked over at the blonde brother Caius. He had his wife on his lap also. I observed him equally as prideful with extreme disdain for just about everyone. It was very sad to be so angry all the time, his wife must be miserable. His glances too bold for my comfort and a hint of cruelty in his mouth and I think showed in his conversation.

I observed his wife and she seemed to be just as judgmental. However not angry as him, maybe possessed a sweetness of temper, I shall see. She was very beautiful with blonde hair and had a perfect figure. As she sat on him, she played with his clothing, sensually, causing him to catch her hands from going to far for the sake of discretion.

My attention was drawn to my mate Marcus as he spoke happily with my parents. His very voice attracted me and I focused on him completely. I was conscious of every time he spoke to me, looked down to me and I did not think I imagined him doing it too often, which caused me to notice it even more. He excited me. I wanted to be near him just like this all the time. I missed his eyes on me and went through different ways I could attract his attention and talk to him but I remained shy.

I wanted to find out everything about him. I wondered what it was like to be a vampire king that ruled over all the covens of the world. What he was like; his tastes; his pursuits. But I did not speak, I just sat there and listened to him. I enjoyed the rumbling of his deep voice in his chest as he spoke to all in the room.

I looked up and observed his coven. All his guard stood still and watchful as they sipped their glass of blood. No one spoke and it was so strange to me.

Father treated everyone as family and to see this coven treated very differently as if they were servants or something was sad. I was glad I belonged to a more happier; at ease family.

As the voices faded in the background, my thoughts started to fade as well. I was tired and started to drift off to sleep. I didn't mind sleeping in Marcus's lap. It was warm and cozy. The more he talked the more I became relaxed. His rumblings caused me to fall asleep even faster.

**Marcus'sPOV...**

When I noticed my mate asleep, I offered to bring her to bed. Aro took his opportunity to pick up Raina and come along to bring her to her room. I think for different reasons altogether. I have a feeling he was a little more than annoyed at the human, Dally for staying by her side.

We followed their mother as she carried a brass candlestick that lit up the stairs. It felt eerie walking up the staircase behind Tanazia. Along the gallery we went. The pictures looked different in the candlelight and one could imagine they were living people who looked down at us.

"Sorry my dears, we don't have electricity in this castle. We are quite old-fashioned here, I think. The only source of electricity is in the human section of the castle. The girls go there to charge their cell phones and walkie talkies." Tanazia explained.

"It's quite alright, my lady. We understand these things." I say to her to assure her we didn't mind.

She stopped at the beginning of the royal wings and opened the first door.

"This is Raina's room, Aro. Thank you for bringing her up."

Aro nodded as he laid her down gently on the bed. He reached down and took off her boots. Then pulled her covers, drawing them over her.

I thought it was very nice of him and thoughtful since she would be more comfortable without those huge things on her feet while she slept.

He made his way back to us after stepping down off the platform her bed was situated on and soundlessly moved over the Persian rug and slipped out the the door.

I glanced back as Aro slowly closed the door and noticed he looked a little too long. I think he is starting to feel something for her.

A little more down the hall, Tanazia opened the second oak door and led the way.

Her room was similar to her sister's and I went up to her bed after a few stairs and laid her down. I too, took off her boots and placed them under the bed. I tucked her in and kissed her softly on her lips. She stirred slightly at my attentions and I smiled. I whispered good night at my sweet mate and then turned to go. Unexpectedly she reached out and caught me by the hand and I leaned down to her. I saw her sleepy eyes blink up at me and I could not resist kissing her once more before I left. She smiled up at me as I pulled away. My heart was soaring with so much happiness. She responded to me very encouragingly and I was glad I did not have to sleep. I would not be able to after that. She sent my mind in a whirl with one kiss. I slipped soundlessly from the room and followed Tanazia and Aro back to the common room.


	5. Reason And Resentment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please; rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence, Adult content.**

**Chapter Five: Reason And Resentment**

**AroPOV...**

After we put our mates to bed, Tanazia showed us our guest rooms. She led us into a sitting room connecting to a few bedrooms. The bedrooms were all the same just varying in different colors. The rooms were circular in shape with three tall narrow windows at which hung draperies in scarlet velvet. Their was a four-poster bed with gold hangings. A nice gold-colored bedspread with many pillows on it. It seemed unnecessary because we never sleep, but maybe Caius and Athena would get some use out of it. Persian rugs covered the stone flagged floor; there were tables and a small dresser, a few chairs and several cupboards. It was all a very pleasing arrangement. Perhaps it would be a good place to lounge and to rest my mind and think, if I needed to. Out of the windows; it was dark and you could see just the cavern walls that glowed with fire-light and shadows play from the many torches that lit up the space, pity. I'm sure if it was above ground you could see a grand view of the country side.

She left our coven after showing us all to the room and bid us good night. Marcus moved to a room and settled himself by the comforting fire and gazed into the mesmerizing flames. I had no wish to remain alone so I joined him, for Caius and Athena went to their room for a night of bliss in each others arms. The guard talked softly among themselves and I left them to it.

Marcus looked over to me as I sat by him, then he gave me a nod.

"So Aro, tell me why you are so hesitant to have a mate."

"Well, if you really must know Marcus, I'm just not ready."

"Not ready, I think I understand that you are talking about still getting over Sulpicia, am I right?"

"Yes brother, you are. She has been gone for about two years now and my heart is still aching for her. We had a great marriage and she was a good wife. Now, I have to start over again with someone else and with a hybrid no less."

"Aro, I know it will take time, but these girls were chosen by fate for us. It is strange, I'll admit that; they are so different but I kind of like it. They are warm, soft, pretty creatures. It thrills me to hear Allyssa's humming-bird heart-beat go wild at my presence. A full vampire can't have that happen to them. Oh and they blush very prettily when we embarrass them with affection. It's pleasing to see what we can do to them, don't you think?" Marcus asked me getting excited at the thought of Allyssa.

"Well if you say it like that; it's not so bad. I have yet to encourage that sort of response from Raina but I think I would enjoy it as well."

"There now that's the spirit!" Marcus exclaimed.

"I still think that this breed is beneath us, giving that they are very much like humans. I do not know how I'm going to refrain from biting her. All I want to do is get to that luscious blood flow just beneath the skin. It's so close and easy to take, Holy gods, I want to have it now as I speak!"

"You will not or you will be in unimaginable pain. No, I'm afraid we are also bonded here until we are fully mated, for we can not leave. Attempting it my kill us and our mates, so I would get that out of your head if I were you."

I narrowed my eyes at him then slumped moodily in my chair. I knew he was right so I will remain here and see what becomes of us.

"I suppose I will give her a chance to see if we are compatible." I said sighing with resignation.

Marcus laughed at me suddenly, I was shocked, it's been quite a long time since he was in such a mood.

"Aro, you speak as if you had a choice. Brother face it, fate knows what she is doing. Just give it time and court her; you will see that love will grow between you two. As soon as you stop fighting it; the sooner you will be happy at last." Marcus advised.

I did not want to cause pain to her or myself. I did think fondly of her when I remembered her bravery on the battlefield and her love and tears as she healed her sister. I thought about her with a smile on my face, her actions were very pleasing.

"Alright, I will try." Is all I say and before Marcus went to stare back into the flames he had an amusing glint in his eye, that I knew all too well.

**The next morning...Raina'sPOV...**

I became aware of someone lying next to me. I was warm and cozy from the extra heat. An arm lazily was cast over me and I blinked my eyes and looked up at the small slender hand, hanging near my face. I was laying on my right side comfortably curled up. I did not have to wonder who this was holding me, I already knew.

I turned slowly and the arm slipped off me. I smiled as I saw the dark hair sprayed on the pillow next to mine. Allyssa. I picked up my hand and tickled her chin and she came instantly awake. She brought her own hand up and swatted at my finger with reflex reaction.

"Hey Raina!" She started a little grumpy. I chuckled because I knew she's not quite the morning person.

"Oh, you're awake!" She said as she sat up fast and hugged me.

I pulled back after a time and noticed how stiff I felt and restricted. I looked down at my clothes and realized it was because I was still in my jacket, t-shirt and jeans.

"Wow, I really must have knocked myself out, huh?" I say to her.

"Yes, but you saved me! You were so amazing!"

"How long was I out?" I asked hoping that it was not too long.

"Only through the night. It's morning now." She paused and looked at her watch, " About 11am."

"You lazy bones, you slept that long with me!" I said shocked at her.

"Well, I was up half the night."

"Oh really, why's that?" I asked intrigued, because I knew she loved her sleep.

"Oh Raina, you don't know, do you?" My brow furrowed at her question.

"I have found my mate!"

I smiled broadly and she ducked her head in shyness, smiling like an idiot at me.

"Oh, is he that really tall one that fought by your side and then held you while I healed you when you were injured?"

"Yes, yes! Isn't he so wonderful!"

"Well from what I saw, yes! However, I hardly got a chance to really get to know him."

Suddenly Allyssa frowned and looked troubled.

"What's that face for?"

"Your mated too, Raina."

"I am?! Oh, could it be that dark handsome one with long hair, Aro?" I asked hopefully, because he made me so hot as he held me on the battlefield.

"Yes!" She stated with such distaste that startled me. My eyes went wide in shock, she never had a bad thing to say about anyone before.

"He is but he said some really rude things as he was carrying you home last night."

I chuckled at this. "Like what?"

"He said you only had some beauty and that I was more beautiful than you."

I laughed again. "Well, you are! Don't worry yourself, I'm not at all upset."

"Raina! He should not say things like that about you! You're supposed to be mates!"

I shook my head at her protectiveness, but brightened at the knowledge of her good luck with her match.

"Well, I'm happy for you! What is Marcus like?"

"Oh Raina, he has such a happy personality. He talked to mom and dad for quite a while and said such lovely things about me. I was so happy to sit in his lap. I could just listen to him all day. He is very affectionate too. He kissed me a few times!" She said dreamily, leaning back against the head-board.

I raised my eye-brows at her.

"Well that's great, you made him fall in love with you already. Not that you can help it, since you are five times prettier than anyone!"

She gaped at my compliment and shook her head.

"Raina, you are very pretty too. Besides that you have a beautiful soul to match and my personal hero! So tell me, what can I do for you today? I will be happy to be at your beck and call all day."

I waved my hand to dismiss such a sweet gesture.

"Now don't you go trying to spoil me. I did what I had to do and I would have done it for anyone. There was no way I would just sit by and not do anything when I am needed. When you have a gift you have to use it, right? Anyway, what will I do without my sister, you silly thing?"

She smiled brilliantly at me. "Oh Raina, I love you, you know?"

"Yeah me too! Now let's stop the mushy stuff, I'm starving. I wanna get some food!"

We hopped out of bed and I went to take a shower and Allyssa went to do the same. I washed quickly and was out of there in record time and dashed in my closet for some clothes. I chose my tight green t-shirt with skinny black jeans with boots. I stepped in front of my mirror and brushed my hair. I turned to the sound of the door suddenly opening.

Dally popped his head in and smiled at me. "Hey you! How are you feeling?"

He walked over to my night stand and set the tray down.

"Great! I'm starving! What did you bring me?"

"I did not know if you would be awake yet but I brought you a protein shake just in case you were. I mixed it with your blood ration for the day, it should energize you."

"Oh yummy." I said flatly with sarcasm.

"Sorry mother's orders. Oh, this should make up for it. I brought you a chocolate bar chaser, after you drink it." Dally said as he waved the large chocolate bar in my face.

Damn it! He knew how to tempt me. "Alright, you win. I'll drink the stuff, hand it over."

Dally retrieved the tall glass and gave it to me. Allyssa came suddenly bouncing in the room. She had on her new outfit. She wore a House of Holland lavender plaid skirt with the brand name t-shirt that had and HOH on the front. She wore her Trojan sandals on her feet. It was very nice on her and matched her playful mood today and I'm sure she chose it because it showed off her long sleek legs for Marcus.

She came to my side in exuberance and Dally handed her a tall glass of the same mixture and she took it happily.

"Shall we go down ladies? Your parents will be thrilled you're up; they thought you'd be out for a least a whole day."

I laughed. "I bet dad was about to have kittens when I over did it with my powers again!"

"Raina, he was really worried about you. Everyone was!" Allyssa said seriously.

That sobered me up a bit. I hated it when everyone made a big deal about my gift. Yeah, I know it can be dangerous but I truly did not wish to be a burden.

"Well, in that case we better get down there. Where are they?"

Dally led the way down the hall to the staircase through the gallery.

"In the common room with the visiting vampires." Dally said.

"I bet Marcus will be happy to see you!" I teased Allyssa.

She smiled shyly, looking away. I knew she just could not wait to see him; her eagerness was hard to hide.

"Raina, how will you put up with that horrible Aro. He will be there you know?" Allyssa warned.

"So, I'm not at all uneasy." Was my simple reply.

"How can you not be after he said that about you!"

"What! What did he say about Raina?" Dally looked at us demanding we share.

"He just said that, Allyssa has more beauty than me." Dally looked like he was going to say something but I cut him off.

"Well, I aim to forgive his arrogance and rude comments. I choose to forget the incident because I have no real feelings for the man so what does it matter?" I say.

"Raina, how can you say so!" Allyssa exclaimed shocked at me.

"Oh, please don't trouble yourself with him, good God Lyssa, I did not realize how protective you are towards me! Anyway, I'm going to do my rounds soon. I'm sure to meet up with Keith. He must be worried about me."

Dally nodded to me when I looked over at him.

"Yeah, he is. He would not stop pestering me last night with questions. Oh sorry, but he knows about your intended mate, Aro. Sorry, I had to spill the beans or he was going to bother me all night."

"Dally, what are you trying to do to me? I wanted to tell him!"

"I figured as much but everyone was talking and so he heard rumors. Well, all I did was confirm them."

"Damn it, I better go and see him right away. How did he react?" I asked knowing full well it wasn't good.

"A man could not be more sorrowful, Raina. He loves you a lot." Dally relayed to me.

I remained silent the rest of the way down, thinking. I've been seeing Keith for three years now, this is going to be hard on us both. I could feel my heart breaking at the thought of leaving him. _True mates, Screw that!_ Suddenly, when I thought that, an uncomfortable pressure began in my chest._ Damn it to hell, pain!_

As I was trying to get over the pain, I tried to recall what mom and dad said about true mates. They described it as a pull or sense of being drawn to the other. It intensifies till the couple is fully mated, or sexually united. It has its good and bad points.

Good such as if you are doing well together its the most loving, exciting experience that you will ever have. The couple would never part till death takes one or the other. Love and sexual attraction is eternal. That's cool if the couple likes one another and is compatible.

The down side is if the vampire is in denial and doesn't want their intended mate. They can be in excruciating pain for as long as it takes for them to accept their fate. Reasons vary for this; Incompatibility; unable to recognize the pull and ignoring it accidentally; being too far away from one another; fighting the pull because it feels strange to them. If they are parted extreme pain and anxiousness would occur that could cause madness and or death.

Not a great prospect for my future if I deny it so I guess I will have to go with the flow. However, I'm not going to give in easily and be a door mat for this guy. No Way! Oh yeah, he's going to be surprised at what's in store for him. So what if we are meant to be, he's going to have to earn my love.

Anyway, I have a life besides him and he's not going to ruin it. Keith is a great guy who worships the ground I walk on. Ha ha! Aro. I'll show you whether or not I'm lacking in beauty and admirers. Aro, you will soon see.

**Aro'sPOV...**

I sat by the fire with my brothers all morning. We conversed about the battle to the history of our coven. Ambrogio drilled us like we were under the light in an interrogation room. I knew what he was fishing for; he wanted to know our character to see if we were good enough for his precious daughters.

Father's don't ever change do they? To the old-fashioned times right up to modern day, they all were protective lunatics that give you the third degree and give you that,_ you better not hurt my daughter or __I kill you,_ leer . I thought being a vampire meant that you did not have to put up with such things, like in-laws. Leave it to my luck to be faced with two and neither seem too pleased with me and my souring temper.

They really like Marcus though. He was always so open and talkative. To make matters worse, I found out he is the first of our kind, talk about pressure! I could not help feeling panicked at this knowledge.

Ambrogio told us the story about how he came to be immortal and I was overwhelmed with shock. I knew I heard of him before. He is in the vampire book of legends. When stories like his can not be confirmed as fact they become legends. Ambrogio disappeared from the world long ago so it was never proven.

I found myself in awe of his presence. He really did have a demeanor of power and a strong personality that heroes were made of. However, I was surprised by his love for humans. He had about fifty or so of them in his castle. How strange of him, and to top it off, he has rules pertaining to them. Like, No eating them, hurting them, respecting them as individuals and their homes. Even though they can never leave, he takes care of them like they were his family. All in exchange for a bit of donated blood. What are we in some twisted animal wild kingdom episode. Vampires reduced to symbiotic relationships with humans, it was too much!

I kept my peace about it. After all he was our creator, so that being said it was not like I could say too much. I was intimidated by him, one could not help feeling so in the presence of the man. He had a strong build and a powerful deep voice. It was quite thunderous as it echoed off the room's walls.

Suddenly, approaching foot steps brought me out of my thoughts. I began to stand with the rest of the vampires as we heard familiar voices, drifting our way. Leading the way was that annoying human Dally, then Allyssa looking very fine and then to my surprise, Raina. She was trailing behind with a glass of something in her hand, also looking fetching in her jeans and t-shirt that showed me all her lovely curves.

"Raina! You're up!" Evan exclaimed when he reached her.

He took her by the hand and kissed it.

"Yeah, I'll live!" My mate replied with wit, smiling down at everyone as she descended the last of the stairs.

"Sorry to have worried everyone."

"Nonsense, we have the right. Feeling better?" Ambrogio asked taking hold of her shoulders.

"Just fine, father." She said simply and hugged him lovingly.

She took a step back after also hugging her mother and then took a sip of her drink.

She made an unpleasant sound and took the glass away from her lips.

"Oh eww, what is in it?" Raina asked putting her hand in front of her mouth apparently in shock of the taste.

It's chocolate flavor, it's not good?" Dally took the glass and examined it closely.

"No Dally, it wishes it was chocolate, that stuff is an imposter." She said trying not to gag.

"Sorry, new recipe. I think, I'll stick with the old one. I get you some more in a minute." Dally moved to leave when Raina spoke up.

"No it's alright, but I'll take that real chocolate you have for me!" Raina held out her hand for the bar he produced from his shirt pocket.

"Thank you!" She peeled it open and popped one square in her mouth.

"Here dear, have some of this." Tanazia handed her a glass of blood and she downed it in a second flat. Then went to pop more chocolate squares in her mouth.

"Yeah, that's good, all better." she said continuing with her snack.

Allyssa moved over to Marcus and hugged him happily. He scooped her up and planted kisses all over her face.

I sighed and turned my attention back to Raina. I saw her walking towards the exit. I found myself suddenly following behind her. She was joined by Dally again as they made their way out to the court-yard.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

She turned around and continued to walk backwards as she spoke.

"We are heading to the human compound, where I go every day."

"May I ask why?"

"I'm going to see if they need my gift of healing. I always look after them." She said then turned around.

Oh great, she had a soft spot for them too. I was a little self-conscious that I looked like a puppy trailing behind its mistress as we went down there. She glanced at me teasingly and turned back around with a mischievous grin on her face. I saw her whisper something to Dally and they both stifled laughter. They walk together in high spirits enjoying their conversation about going to help the humans.

I could not help feeling she was avoiding me. No doubt, Allyssa told her of my comments. I regretted them, yes. Who was to know such small words would have this great impact. We came to a large arch way and I enter with them into what was the human compound area.

The center home was gigantic; a castle within a castle. It was more than thirty thousand square feet of illustrious living space for them. There was also a separate three-story wing that included accommodations for over thirty people. This along with reflecting pool and an out-door living room and tennis court.

They also had an area for animals a sort of ranch that had different kinds of creatures including horses with a riding area and paddock.

I was extremely impressed to find such a comfortable arrangement for his humans. Ambrogio took care of them as if they were family it was true. As they entered the three-story wing, I decided to wait for Raina outside and took a chair by a table situated near the pool.

I observed humans going about their daily business around me. They seemed happy living here and there was many smiles and even some nodded my way. I could not help but to nod and smile back. A little one ran after a ball in front of me and I got up and flitted to stop it before it went into the pool. She came to me as I knelt to her level. She giggled and took it from me.

"Thanks, mister!" She called to me as she skipped off.

I went to sit again but was suddenly struck by an unpleasant feeling. I stood still as the pain in my chest ached causing me to make my way towards the three story wings.

_Oh Gods, Raina, she might be in danger! _I thought in a panic.

I flitted at high-speed towards her scent and the sound of her accelerated humming-bird like heart-beat.

I came to an apartment door where I tracked her down and I did not hesitate to enter. I reached for the door handle and applied it. I opened the door. There, in the center of the living room, was my mate in the arms of another man.

"Take your filthy human hands off **my mate!" **I growl in warning, coming into the room towards them.


	6. Broken And Picking Up The Pieces

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please; rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence, Adult content.**

**Chapter Six: Broken And Picking Up The Pieces.**

**Raina's POV...**

We made our way toward the three-story wing and I looked back and saw Aro hesitate to follow. I was relieved because I had some business to attend to with Keith. I had to see him right way about our relationship. I entered the elevator without Dally; he excused himself. As I entered the elevator without Dally I got a glimpse of him walking down the hall with a cake and flowers going to Gwendoline's Apartment. Too cute.

I took my opportunity to go up and talk to my boyfriend, alone. I knew that I will have a hard time to help him understand. My destiny seemed arranged for me and I did not have a choice here. I was going to let him down easy. I hated this whole thing; I was no longer free to love as I chose; this instinctual thing would not allow me to. Now, I was mated to a vampire king named Aro and it was like my worst nightmare come true.

I trembled as a child of the stories that came to me as other vampires talked about their coven. They were power mad and destroyed many vampires because they were breaking their laws. They even wiped out entire covens guilty or not! I'm glad they never found out about father loving and keeping mother human. They probably would have killed them along with us in the womb, long ago.

They must think we were really strange and probably wished they could stop what we are doing here for our humans. I know that they must not approve of our ways. Maybe that's one of the reasons he doesn't want me as a mate. That's why we remained hidden for so long, others would most likely hunt us down for this.

I know the Volturi too well, narrow-minded, ancients that don't like change or anything different from what they are. Most vampires kill humans without guilt or a second thought but it always disturbed father. I think that it's because he was never bitten. He retained his humanity and that's what the humans really love the most about him, father values life. These vampires find him unnatural and it may stir up fear and I hope nothing happens; we have no wish to start a war. Especially, since Allyssa and I will be mated to them. Shit this sucks!

My thoughts drifted to my love, Keith. He was the latest of many in my long life span. I was a constant lover to all I have chosen. This will be the first time I actually broke up with a human. I did not love vampires before; they did not suit me too well as a possible match. I tried it once. Evan and I had a brief interest. However, I found his over possessiveness, smothering and just couldn't deal with it. We still remained friends and get along great but to be lovers, not going to happen.

As I made my way down the long hallway to Keith's door, I dreaded what I had to do. I was really in love with him and to break up was horrible. He was just eighteen when I healed him from an attack. We were in love a first sight. I just knew from that one look we were meant to be together, or so I thought till now. We did a lot together and had a lot in common. We played in a band together. He played the guitar and I love to sing. I do have a lot of original songs but love to play the modern favorites too. I love to do covers of Within Temptation and also some country for Dally cause he sings awesome.

Keith's got the look too. He has a rock star appeal. He has short wavy brown hair with slight facial hair that he keeps just like it's five o'clock shadow. He has an amazing build and I swear he resembles Sully from Godsmack, OMG, yeah.

I came to his door and gave it a knock. I was surprised to have to knock a few times but eventually the door open to me and Keith stood there blinking at me a moment then pulled me into the room and kicked the door shut.

"Hey Raina, God babe, I've been waiting for you!" He said pulling me into his arms.

"Yeah hun, I know." I sighed feeling drained from my emotions going up and down like a roller coaster. I was thrilled to see him but sad too because I knew what I had to do.

"Dally told you huh? You know about me finding my vampire mate." I asked as I pulled back looking into his sad eyes.

"Yeah, he did. Raina, is this guy going to make you happy?"

I shook my head, negatively. "I don't really know Keith. As of right now it's not going good. He's not impressed with me and to tell you the truth I'm having feelings of resentment because he thinks I'm not really good enough for him or something."

"Shit, he's crazy girl! You are the hottest thing I ever laid eyes on!" He paused thinking. "Not that I want him to see it but to me, no one can compare."

I smiled, my bruised image repaired by one statement from my love. He was always generous with a compliment. I hate having to let him go but truly it was not fair to string him along.

"I came to tell you as much as I love you, I still can not continue with our relationship. The mating pull will not allow me to. It will not be denied, I feel pain as I speak and stay here with you. Shit, it hurts bad!"

"Raina...I'm sorry." He said as his voice went raspy. "I wish I can make it go away. Come here, let me love you, it'll ease your pain."

As he pulled me closes again, I did not feel any better, just worse. The pressure became unbearable and I started to pant as the pain grew.

Keith mistaking my pant as an act of passion, placed his soft lips on mine and I grimaced as the pressure increased even more. Damn it!

I fought the feeling and continued our kissing. Then I felt Keith start to passionately take me to the bed and started to undo my pants. When he got them open he dug into them and pulled up my shirt and caressed the under side of my breast getting his thumbs under the cups. I gasped at the sudden pleasure as he ran them over my nipples and they hardened as he worked. My hand flew into his hair and we were almost to the bed now. It was going great till the pain increased its discomfort and overwhelmed the pleasure of his touch. Fuck!

BANG!

I was jolted out of my pain and pleasure haze and looked in horror at Aro's anger-stricken face. He growled in warning to Keith and he stepped towards us. Keith turn to face him and let go of my breast. I struggled to straighten my clothes, frantically.

"Get your filthy human hands off my mate!" He shouted.

Keith had me still by the shoulders and released me then stepped in front of me protectively.

"What the fuck man! Get the hell out of my room!"

Aro put his hand to his chest and said a little strained.

"She is MINE! Step aside human or I will make you!"

"Aro, please! You can not do this. This is his home, go into the hallway, I will be there in a minute!" I say to him hoping he would have sense to listen.

"I'm not going anywhere till you are by my side, Raina! Come to me now!" He held out his hand for me to take.

"Listen you fucking dead bastard, I'm sure as hell am not letting her go anywhere with a dominating; possessive piece of shit like you, SO GET OUT!"

"Human, if it was not for Ambrogio's laws; I would have killed you for this!"

"Aro! Come with me!" I moved around Keith and saw him gaze at me shocked. I then grabbed Aro by the arm and led him out to the hall and I closed the door for privacy.

"Aro, what the hell!" I started saying and when I saw his eyes flash angrily at me, I took a breath.

I tried to compose myself as I began again, hoping that he would calm down too.

"I'm trying to break it off easily. He's been my boyfriend for over three years!"

"That's not how I see it, your pants are still undone!" He growled out.

As I fixed the rest of my clothes I spoke with a rising flush in my face.

"I love him, you insensitive jerk!"

"You are bonded with me now, he will not touch you!" He said as he pushed me against the wall.

He had his mouth inches from my lips and his body crushed against mine. I felt him grind his hips and his arousal formed making me breathless. He traced his gloved hand over my parting lips and a low growl like he gave at the battlefield escaped and rumbled in his chest. I went weak at the knees. God, he was hot! His sweet breath enveloped me and his scent very enticing. He smelled of sage and pine. I felt my resistance melting away and it alarmed me. I reacted rashly as I pushed him away and he staggered back.

I cried out suddenly and doubled over as the pain stabbed at my chest.

He flitted in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders and picked up my chin to look in my face.

"Raina, are you alright?"

"No!" I wheezed. "Pain, it's bad!" Was all I could manage to say.

He pulled me into an embrace and began running his fingers through my hair. I began to feel the pain ebb away and become fleeting. Suddenly, I could breathe easy now. I sighed in relief. He pulled back to look at me.

"It's the pull, you pushed me and that's why it was so bad." Aro explained softly as he rubbed my arms.

"Thanks Aro." He nodded looking at me with darken eyes of desire that seemed to swallow me whole.

"Please, let me say good-bye to him before I go with you. It's hard on us, you know?" I asked of him.

He reached hesitantly for my hair and after the moment he touched it; he dropped his hand; looking awkward a bit.

"Alright Raina, I will give you a few minutes."

I moved to open the door when he spoke up again.

"Raina, remember this; I can hear you. Do not touch him again." He commanded of me.

I closed my eyes and sighed, then turned to open the door and I stepped in.

I saw Keith just standing there where I left him and my heart crumbled at the look of devastation in his eyes.

"Keith, we must part ways now. I..I have to go, I do not wish to bring you anymore pain, remember... I love you!" I stammered out in sorrow.

He shook his head and just walked into my arms. My heart broke. His sobs came silently as he buried his face in my neck. Emotions that I thought I never would ever feel; flooded me now. I felt anger that Aro came into my life and shattered it. Keith's cried softly on me and his hot tears soaked my shirt. I began to experience negative thoughts about Aro. He ruined my life, I despised him for it.

After a time I just couldn't take it anymore. I pulled away and backed out the door and watched as Keith reached for me in vain and then I turned and flitted out the door. I saw Aro move toward me and I did not go to him. I turned and flitted all the way to my room. I ran hard and did not stop for anything not even for my family that looked after me questioningly. I flitted to outrun the pain that threatened to take over me and break me down. I finally reached my room and collapsed on my bed and cried in agony.

**AroPOV...**

When she left me to go back in there to him; I felt guilt flood me. When she asked me to say her good byes; I could not deny her this. She seemed to be going through what I had with Sulpicia. She was just in the opposite shoes.

I leaned against the wall and folded my arms. She was in so much pain and it seemed all my fault. I decided to back off and let her have closure. She needed the time to get over him. I knew it was going to hurt like hell, it did for me, I was there.

As I thought about her; all my guilt simmered down to regret. How was I going to smooth this out now? I did not care about her before this. I was blinded by my own pain of loss. I was a selfish being and I knew it. After speaking with Marcus, my outlook began changing. It only took a day and her presence in my life started healing my broken heart. I want to do that for her. Damn, she's getting to me. I'm falling for her and I know it.

Then a sudden opening door jarred me out of my thoughts. Raina dashed out of the room in a rush with a look of such despair. I was so startled by her abrupt departure that I was left just standing there and she was too fast for me to react so I just watched her go. I was left in no doubt of her broken heart as I smelled her tears and heard her strangled cries as she attempted to hold them back from all that may hear her.

In a haze of gloom and confusion; I somehow made it back to the main part of the castle and went to go find Marcus. I needed him; he'll know what to do. I found him in the library easily. All I had to do was follow that humming-bird heart-rate of Allyssa's. They were cuddling on the couch by the fire. As I approached them I had to clear my voice because of my natural stealth; they were not aware of me; due to the fact they were kissing, lost in each other. I would have walked away and left them to it but I needed to talk now.

They looked up at me rather shyly as they noticed me. I moved to the chair next to them and looked over.

"Sorry to interrupted, Marcus and Allyssa. I have a problem." I explained.

"Go ahead brother, what troubles you?" Marcus asked as he straightened up and Allyssa laid her head on his chest; gazing up at me with a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Raina is crying up in her room because she went to break up with her boyfriend."

"She must be totally devastated. Did you make her do it?!" Allyssa asked her anger rising.

"No not really, Allyssa. She was already going to break up but since I'm her mate I would have insisted, yes. I did make things worse though; walking in on them and in misunderstanding I upset her." I admitted to her.

"What did you do?!" Allyssa demanded me answer and Marcus kept her from jumping up by putting his arms around her.

I sighed at her getting upset at me but I knew it was to protect her sister.

"I burst in on them after feeling pain and panic of the mating pull. I was too hasty and caused a scene because when I saw them together; I over reacted and demanded him let her go."

"So she's crying because of Keith and what you'd done I bet!" Allyssa said getting up now.

"Well you wouldn't lose that bet, yes." I said miserably.

"Where are you going, my sweet?" Marcus asked her.

"I'm going to my sister, she may need me. See you in a while my love." She gave him a quick kiss and left out the door to Raina.

"Well you seem regretful, that's a good sign. Are you excepting her now?" Marcus pointed out to me than asked.

"Yes, I'm wishing that I could start again somehow but I know that's not possible."

"Well, you need to focus now on you and her. Fix this. Put aside your needs and feelings and attend to hers."

"I will, right now though she's too upset to see me so I will give her the space she needs."

"Good, just be patient and she will come around."

Thank you Marcus, I hope so."

**Allyssa'sPOV...**

I stood before her closed door and continued knocking, trying to get her to let me in. I waited a long time and she did not answer me. I listened to her movements and sounds. Her bed creaked to every move she made as she cried. I heard her sobs and it pained me. I wanted to open the door but it was locked.

"Raina, please let me in."

Sob

Sob

Sob...

"I'm so sorry Raina, I'm here for you."

Gasp

Sob

Moan...

"I want to be alone Allyssa!"

"Alright Raina."

I turned and walked away and hurried back to the library and slumped down by Marcus moodily. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me to him and I laid my head on his chest.

"No luck, my sweet?" He asked.

"No Marcus. She's too upset to see me and that doesn't happen to her often."

I looked at Aro and he was clutching his chest.

"I want to make things right and I will be waiting for her to come to me but I hope it's not too long The pain is very uncomfortable." Aro said sadly.

Well good. He deserves his pain. My sister's going through a lot because of him. So suffer Aro. Suffer long!


	7. Upon Approval And Desire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**I want to thank victoria cullen30, YourEnchantingDesire, bellislefan, TheBrokenHeartedLamb, DarkEnigma322, Anon, for all your comments and support, it means a lot! **_

**Chapter Seven: Upon Approval And Desire.**

**Raina'sPOV...**

I am suddenly jolted awake. I lie on my back in my bed, my heart racing, breathing heavy as though I have been running again in my sleep. My eyes stay closed, someone must have come in while I was asleep and lit a fire for me. I feel its comforting, relaxing heat. The flames were glowing just behind my eyelids; teasing them to open to its dancing, inviting light. I placed my hand on my forehead, pain from a lingering headache made me keep my eyes shut to try to ward off the pain. I was conscious of the pain surfacing as I rose from sleep. I was afraid the light would worsen it if I open them. Another pain returns also that I have dealt with all night. It is greater than any physical ailment I could ever be inflicted with; the memory of the past hours before.

I take a deep cleansing breath in and exhale. A single tear leaked out of my closed eyes and fell down my face. I keep my eyes closed so I did not have to face the truth. An irrational hope that if I did not wake, then I would not have to face the facts. I'm mated to a stranger. I just lost my love and gained a man who does not want me. No matter how hard I try, truth can not be wished or ignored away.

So, I slowly opened my eyes and took a gaze around my room. As my room came into focus, I noticed the fire-light as it cast shadows around me. I was alone. I sat up and pinched the bridge of my nose as I sat on the edge of the bed, trying to pinch away the pressure from the stress headache. The throbbing pain caused a moan to form on my lips.

_Crap!_

The headache formed from the fact that I cried for the loss of Keith all night. So many emotions rolled through my heart endlessly till I fell asleep from the exhaustion as the fatigue over took my senses.

Then my thoughts started to stray and Aro came across my mind. I found my thoughts and feelings betray me even more as I remembered his concerned face as he tried to approach me before I ran off. He looked at me as though he truly cared for me at that moment. He seemed to want to comfort me somehow but that would seem like I was betraying Keith, so I just ran from him. Before I went into Keith to say good-bye, I was ashamed by my feelings when Aro was so close to me. I was sure he could see and hear my reaction to him. My heart-beat was going through the roof at just his touch. I know one thing, he seemed to influence me against my will and this was so strange to me. I never lost control like this. Aro was dangerous to the small shred of loyalty I still had for Keith. This astonished me. How can a man whom I found so proud and unpleasant to be around cause such desire in me that I would actually want him to take me there on the spot. I would have given into him if my heart was not broken and I knew it.

As a sudden knock came to my chamber door, I rose and called out to the person on the other side.

"Please, I have no wish to have food this afternoon. I want to be alone!"

"Raina, it' me, Dally! Gwen is sick and needs your help very badly. Please Raina, she's feverish and delirious too!"

I wasted no time with anymore questions and dashed to the door and opened it wide to him. He came in and grabbed my hand in his.

"I was with her all night. She became cold suddenly and very tired. But as I touched her she was burning up and her skin red like she is flushed all over her body. Now when she woke up this morning she only talks nonsense about the baby she lost. She may have the flu or something worse." Dally explained hurriedly.

"Alright Dally, I'm coming right way!" I say as I dash to my closet and change quickly and put on my red dress and slipped on my sandals. I hurried behind Dally towards the human compound.

**Aro'sPOV...**

I remained by the fire in the library even after Marcus and Allyssa had gone. I felt drained somehow, empty and impossibly alone. As Raina slept now, I grew aware of her from even this distance. Her steady heart-beat and scent drifted down to me, reassuring that she was still in her room. My self-reproach had exhausted itself; my sorrow dried up. Raina was now in my every thought, torturing me.

I sat alone in this room of darkness for the fire had burned down and all that remained were the glowing embers. As the darkness grew around me, the stone walls, ceiling and floor seemed pressing in around me. The silence also, a blanket that would suffocate me without her words filling the void.

Being here without her was truly unpleasant to endure. The pain that the mating pull inflicted on me now ceased only to be replaced by such emptiness. If I could die from a broken heart I would have done so tonight. Such stress and uneasiness filled me as I heard her weeping till she fell asleep. All I wanted to do was comfort her but as it is, I could not.

In spite of that unfortunate beginning to my relationship with Raina, I soon found my acquaintance with her progressed anyway. It must be truly fate because though there was a certain antipathy between us in the beginning, I was attracted by her and she was to me, for it was clear in her response to the way her body, as I was so close to her back at the human compound, reacted to mine. Yes, she was the most alluring woman I have ever met and perhaps most of all was her spirit. She made me feel like I was bound for an adventure of some kind or something by the way she rescued the people and the way she cared for them. I could not help myself, I was lost and she is the only one to find me. One could not help but to be, for she was the sort of woman you'd find in a fairytale, with her heroic spirit, pretty face and beautiful soul. Thinking like this, a voice inside me chided me because I now believe she was bewitching me mind, body, and soul. To think such things was out of character for me. All I could do now was think of her. Now in this great predicament, I was searching my mind desperately on how I can get on good terms with her and maybe get back her good opinion of me.

_Oh hell with it!_ I thought in frustration.

I rose to my feet and decided I would go up to her room and see if she would see me. I aimed to stay close to her throughout the day and try to redeem myself somehow in her eyes and I was not going to achieve this just siting here brooding. I found that I was blind by the way I treated her then, before tonight. When my pain ceased and thoughts cleared I had a lot of damage to repair and injuries to undo. My heart was filling up again and the situation of being alone in my affections was a difficult one.

As I passed everyone in the common room, I tried soundlessly to slip by unnoticed but all turned to me at my sudden appearance anyway.

Damn vampire super senses, can I do anything without them all being noisy. I just nodded in greeting and they went back, talking softly among themselves. I proceeded about halfway up the stairs when Caius came forward after he stood up. He approached me with a look of a man who had lots of questions for me. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and stopped politely for him.

"Where have you been Aro?"

"Just in the library alone." I say simply.

"Gods Aro, what has come over you? Marcus has been back for hours and after her saw Allyssa to bed, he went to his room to brood about her some more. You two are falling apart, dammit. Are you okay, you look like hell?" Caius asked.

"Yes and no. Brother, I just want to go and see Raina, please excuse me."

I moved a few steps but Caius spoke to me farther delaying me.

"Ah, she's been crying a long time. We all can hear her down here. I have to regretfully inform you that Ambrogio wants to see you. He wishes that I tell you as soon as I saw you today."

"Fantastic, he is angry with me I bet?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that was what I gathered by the way he asked for you but I told him you were most likely not doing well either so he has left you to it. You are to come to him on your own and he said he wishes that it is before you head up to see her this afternoon."

I sighed, resigning to go ahead and get it over with.

"Alright, where is he?"

"In his drawing-room with Tanazia."

I nod to him and start toward the hall and stopped at the drawing-room double doors and gave it a soft respectable knock.

"Enter." Was his simple command and I reached for the door.

I applied the handle and it creaked open and I slipped inside.

He was sitting next to his wife, sipping on their afternoon glass of blood. I slowly approached him. I noticed his face was not happy as he glared at me. I stopped in front of him and then he motioned me to sit after staring me down, and he won because I could not find the nerve to hold it considering I was in the wrong here. I took a chair across from him and folded my hands and then looked up expectantly at him to speak.

"What is going on between you and Raina? She has cried all night and refuses to see anyone."

"I'm afraid I have upset her when I found her in the arms of her human lover. The mating pull alerted me to something wrong and I ran to find her. I overreacted because she was breaking up with her boyfriend. I am sorry for her pain."

"I see...Raina has always been fond of humans and it came to no surprise to me when she fell in love with them. I'm glad that she has ended that relationship, loving humans is good but you are her true mate and it would not be seemingly for her to keep him. I do now insist that you and she come to an agreement. You should make up with her and put this all behind you. I do not want her to suffer in sorrow any longer. So waste no time and get up there and comfort her." He commanded me.

"Yes my Lord, I was going there before I was informed you wished to see me."

"Good. I don't want to hear my daughter cry anymore. I also must insist that you make every effort to make her smile and happy with you. Know this, I will not allow you to leave with her, seeing how unhappy you have made her."

"Yes my lord, I understand."

"Good, when I see her next, I expect a big change.

You a loving, supporting mate.

Her a happy, loved woman.

Understand me."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then get to it, my son!"

I held back my exhale because this would no doubt be taken the wrong way. Gods, it's a new concept to be younger. He called me his son, well truth be told we were all his sons and daughters so I guess he's right about that. So I just nod and made my way out. Then Tanazia called to my retreating back.

"If you hurt my daughter anymore, I will personally make sure you regret it." She said in warning.

I visibly cringe at the ominous tone in her voice. It seemed to please her that she could evoke such fear in me. I turned again and in respect, I bowed then left.

I shook off the indignity of being humbly corrected by the parents and I hurried up the stairs towards her room. As I passed the gallery, I cut the corner than bumped into something in my way.

"Umff!"

I staggered back with someone in my arms and I looked down in to face of Raina. She held my biceps, blinking up at me rapidly, apparently startled too.

"Oh Aro, it's you. Please excuse us. I am hurrying to get to Gwen's bedside this afternoon, she is ill." She explained to me.

I barely heard her because I was struck by her wonderful scent that just enveloped me but I forced myself to focus cause she expected some answer.

"It was my fault. I should have paid attention but I was in such a rush too. May I escort you down, Raina?"

"It's okay Aro I will be fine. Besides Dally is with me." She said.

I glance over at the annoying human and eyed him with a very quick acknowledgment. Then I snapped my attention back to my mate.

"In any case, I wish to be of some help to you if you would let me. Ask of me anything and I will do it." I say.

She looked at Dally and he gave a shrug and looked at me again. She thought about it a moment as her brow furrowed then I saw her brighten.

"I could use someone fast to retrieve an animal for my healing, would you mind? I mean, Allyssa usually helps me but I think my lazy bones sister slept in."

I stifled a chuckle and answered. "Not at all my dear. I would be glad to help."

"Alright then, come with us." She called still holding me by the arm as she pulled me along with her. As I caught up to her stride, her hand slipped down my arm to my hand and she held it as she led the way.

I was encouraged by her sudden friendliness and holding me as I hurried down there with her and Dally. I felt a glimmer of hope she was starting to change her opinion of me, probably because I am helping her. I will try to focus on her today, whatever she wishes of me I will try to make it happen. I'd do anything for her even if it meant helping humans, then so be it.

We entered the compound and dashed past the main building and made our way into the three-story wings. We traveled down the ground floor halls and came to a door and Dally opened it for us to enter. We slipped though an ordinary small living room to a bedroom at the end of the hall.

As we entered the room, I smelled the strong scent of sweat and the unmistakable stench of someone who just got sick. I remained at the entrance as I watched Raina and Dally move by the bedside. I watched my mate look her over then try to talk to her.

"Gwen, it's alright, it's Raina. I'm here to help you."

The woman tossed and turned when she finally stirred awake. She looked to be in distress as the sickness and emotional turmoil inflicted her greatly.

"Richie, where are you?" She called out to someone I could not see. No one was here but us.

"Shhh Gwen, he is alright." Raina paused and turned to Dally. "She's calling for the baby, I hope you took the boy out."

"Yes Raina, I brought him to her very good friend next door. I did it this morning when I saw how bad she got through the night." Dally answered.

"Good, it would do no good for him to see her like this. It may frighten him. Teddy is only five."

Raina turned around to me. "Aro? Please go to the husbandry and get me a small animal, something like a chicken or something about its size. This sickness is not so bad that a need anything bigger."

"Be back soon, Raina." I say as I nod to her and I flitted out to complete my task.

I was thankful to be out of there, honestly. I was not used to such things, like ailing humans and feeling helpless to help them. Well changing them was just about the extent of my abilities. I pitied the poor woman as I watched her suffer. I was shocked to find I could even be effected but I really was. How strange. I was glad Raina gave me an occupation. Anything was better than just standing there. At least I could help my Raina, it pleased me she needed me.

I turned, when I exited the building and ran to the ranch animal habitat. When I entered the habitat after explaining to the ranch hands why I was there, I went into hunt mode for a chicken and I came to the coop and found plenty. I flitted towards the nervous; clucking flock and snatched up a large rooster. He tried feebly to get me with its spurs but I was too quick for him. I just grabbed him up and tucked him securely under my arm and then headed back.

I found when entering back in the room, my mate caring for the human Gwen. She took a cloth from a bowel of water and rung it out. She then cooled her head with it gently. She heard me and looked up with a pleasing smile as she motioned me over.

"Hold it down, Aro. I will heal her now."

"Like this?" I asked her as I held its wings close to its body and it settled down in a sitting position.

"Yes, perfect, thank you."

I looked over at her as she thanked me. Those simple words sparked my hope as I watched her heal the woman, truly in awe of her kindness. My hopes were that I still had a chance with her.

As I saw the life drain from the bird, Gwen looked very improved. She blinked up at Raina and recognition was evident because she smiled up at her with intelligent eyes.

"Oh Raina, you are here. What happened? Where's Dally?"

"You fell ill last night, but it's alright now. I healed you and Dally's right here."

Dally knelt and took her hand in hers and I saw for the first time these humans loved one another as they shared affections. Gwen looked over at Raina.

"Oh, thank you Raina, where's Teddy, Dally?" She looked back at Dally.

"I took him to Angie's. I will go and get him for you, be right back." Dally excused himself to me as he passed to retrieve the boy.

"Who's that?" She pointed at me suddenly.

"Oh, Gwen this is Aro. He helped too and went to get the animal for me that I needed to heal you."

She brightened at me and gave me a sweet smile.

"Oh thank you, sir! You both saved me and I'm so grateful to you both." She exclaimed.

"It was my pleasure, my dear." I say smoothly and I saw Raina snap her head around to me in shock.

It pleased me to see the effect my words had on her just then. She blushed prettily as she noticed my smile and quickly looked away; trying to hide her growing regard for me. I was feeling it too. I could have kissed her for that look of bashfulness and I then pinned all my hopes in that one moment. I seemed to have just broken the o' proverbial ice, I believe.

**Raina'sPOV...**

"It was my pleasure, my dear." Aro spoke to Gwen just oozing with gentlemanly charm.

My heart skipped a beat at that moment as I heard him say those words. Had I misjudged him? Did he mean them? Was he changed so much, so soon? He seemed to morph into this caring, helpful man all the sudden before my very eyes. Strange, did I miss something?

Whatever happened. I found myself more than pleased with him. I found that his presence here gave me comfort and security because of his help to me and he stayed by my side. I rose from my kneeling position and walk up to him. I stood before him searching his face as he did mine. I looked for some clue to reasons for his strange change and blossoming character I saw in him now.

I was interrupted and a good thing too, I think I would have wrapped my arms around him just then. His eyes just drew me in as they swam with emotions that he could not hide. Dally made me move to the side as he took the boy, Teddy to her side and she hugged him warmly. I was pleased with the results of my healing and went to leave them to their happiness.

"Dally, I really must be going. I have to go and get the radio to keep in touch with the team. They should be on the surface by now, its past six o'clock. I need to keep my ears open."

"Okay Raina, thanks again." Aro and I turned to go.

"Oh and Aro, thanks man, for the help." Dally said appreciatively.

"Your welcome." Aro replied as he turned back slightly to Dally as he spoke. Then he followed me out of the building to the main house to get my radio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we entered the main house great hall I moved over to the hall table with all my equipment. I unplugged my cell phone and radio. I turned them on and tuned the radio to the proper channel to receive messages from the team.

"So, what this main house for?" Aro asked me, looking around.

"Oh, it's for the families. They stay here in this multiple family unit and they really like it, the children are here together. The single living is over at the three-story wings."

"Oh, I see." He said.

As we hurried to the main part of the castle Aro was by my side and I looked his way many times, especially when he reach out and took my hand to lead me into the common room. I saw Marcus stand up with Allyssa with a glint of interest in his eyes as he noticed Aro's affectionate gestures and we sat across from them to talk.

"Where were you two this afternoon?" Marcus asked us.

"We were with Dally and Gwen. Gwen got ill in the night and when Dally saw how bad this morning, he came and got me as soon as I woke. I healed her fever and she's fine now." I say to him.

"Oh sorry Raina, I was a bit preoccupied with Marcus. But if you needed me I would have been there. He wouldn't have minded." She said looking shyly at Marcus and me.

I laughed. "It's quite alright Allyssa. Aro helped me today, no worries." I glanced over at Aro and he nodded at me.

He did straighten up in his seat looking pleased with my words. Then he scooted next to me so our legs touched and I noticed his arm laid behind me on the couch as he lean into me a little. I shivered a bit at his contact. Allyssa amused me as she widened her eyes at Aro in surprise.

"Well great...It's nice to see you two getting along." Allyssa said.

"Yes well, I'm happy to have his help." I say feeling a bit self-conscious.

Marcus smiled at me as he pulled Allyssa closer to him.

Marcus cleared his throat and spoke to Aro.

"So, how did your meeting go with our girls' parents, Aro?"

His eyes widened in shock and through his teeth, he responded.

"Fine...They were just inquiring about how we were doing and making sure Raina was okay and I assured them she was."

"Ah...I see, yes I agree she seems much better today." He said giving me a wink.

I could not help but duck my head and I was horrified to find that I blushed because my cheeks went warm. I soon began to fidget around and Aro laid his gloved hand on mine. I looked up and discovered he gently was smiling down at me. His eyes twinkled with amusement as he noticed the effect of his brother's words had on me. I saw then he snapped his attention to my hand that held the radio. I looked down at it as well and a muffled broadcast could be heard and I fumbled with the dial and turned it up. Evan's voice came over the speaker.

"We are following a possible lead to another act of violence, looks like the same M.O. as the night before. We will keep you updated as soon as we find out anything. Were heading to the west side. Evan out."

I pressed the button. "Understood, standing by."

I stood up and Aro joined me.

"I must prepare to leave, it looks like I may be needed tonight."

"I am coming with you and so are some of my guards. Demetri...Felix!"

"You don't have to go through all this trouble, I should be fine."

"I insist." Was all Aro said as he turned to his guard that just entered the room.

"We are going to go with Raina, her team thinks they may have a problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guard led us down the dark tunnels, each holding a torch in their hand. Aro stayed close next to me holding on to my waist as we climbed the many stairs. It was strangely comforting as he held me because I never needed this sort of thing before. I always was a more independent type. Yet, his simple touch sent a warm feeling right though me. The torch-light grew around us as we reached the end of the catacombs. I found the single torch that hung on the wall and pulled it. The door swung out and we climbed out of the tunnel and out into the night.

We came to the cemetery gates and I found it was locked. Aro came up behind me and laid hands on the chains and gave them a great yank. The chains popped as if a bolt cutter was snapping it in two. Aro pushed the gate open and grabbed my hand and pulled me along with his guards at our side. We walked a ways down the street. We went up a little hill and then entered a small park. We stopped here and waited for further instructions. Trees and bushes surrounded a little bench and Aro led me to it and I sat down.

"It's too quiet. We are going to look around a see if it's safe." Aro called as he and his guards walked away.

"Okay Aro sure, the pub is just around that corner and down the block." Aro nodded back to me and continued on.

I sat on the bench and waited for their return. I looked down at my radio and turned it up and still no word. I looked up again and there was no one around. The silence was a bit oppressive but I waited for Aro to come back.

_Shouldn't be long now._ I muse to myself

Suddenly a familiar scent enveloped me and a branch broke behind me under someones approaching feet. It startled me and I jumped.

"Aro?" I called slightly unsure and then whirled around to his voice.

"Whom did you expect?" He chuckled at me for being jumpy.

"Dammit! Aro not funny!" I say to him as he reached out and hugged me.

"I don't know, pretty funny from here." He chuckled more and his two guards joined him.

"Did you find them, Aro?" I asked as I looked seriously into his face.

"Yes, I think so. Shall we?" Aro led the way as he held my hand.

"They did not radio me, yet."

"Well, maybe we can help them anyway." Aro said.

We moved silently side by side and as we turned the last corner, we found them at last. Evan was kneeling beside Felicity and I hurried forward as I saw the look of pity and despair on their faces. I panicked as I picked up on the gravity of her condition.

"Raina, we just got here. I think she's too far gone." Felicity said as she looked up at me.

"Dustin, quick get me an animal!" I called to him as I pulled the girl into my lap. I felt her go limp suddenly and I searched her pale face in horror. I was too late.

Dustin knelt to me. "I'm so sorry Raina, we did not call you in because we knew she would not hang on for you."

"I'm too late, I can't believe this." I say to myself in grief and disbelief.

Evan straightened up and walked to me and took me by the shoulders. "All we can do now is clean up the mess. This is two nights, very close to each other that this has happened, the same M.O. This vampire must be a new-born or completely crazy to attack like this."

Aro move toward Evan in an authoritative manner and spoke to him.

"Are you tracking it."

"No, but I think we should stop it before exposure becomes an issue."

"Agreed. May I offer Demetri here to assist your team? He is the best."

Demetri stepped forward and Evan nodded.

"Thank you, yes. Here is a torn fabric left near the victim." Evan lifted it for Demetri to take and he caught the scent in the air and flitted off with the rest of the team and Felix following close behind.

Felicity took the child from me. "She was a pretty little thing, Raina. It was a shame we were too late to save her little life. I will give her a proper burial, I promise you that."

As I watch Felicity walk away I felt tears of frustration and sadness. I gave way to its emotions and I wept for her.

"Raina...come here. You can't save them all, my dear. At least Demetri is on the hunt now and soon this offending vampire will be caught and we will deal with it." Aro said soothingly as he held me.

"Here, let me take you home. Your upset and exhausted." Aro said.

"Okay, thank you Aro."

"Not at all, my darling." He said and I gasped in surprise as he scooped me up and carried me bridle style all the way home. He did not stop flitting till we reached my door and he open it and he entered and laid me down on the bed.

**Aro'sPOV...**

I moved into her room with her and gently laid her on her bed. She looked at me with those pain filled eyes and then I decided I could not leave her. So, I settled down beside her and pulled her to me till we were both entwined in an embrace. She did not object and collapsed into me and then closed her blood-shot eyes.

"Rest now my dear, I will hold you tonight." I say to her.

She nodded and sobbed on my chest.

"Do not cry my love. I will not leave you and the pain of the mating pull will not return to you tonight." I say and I kissed her head as I stroked her soft; silky locks.

My power started to activate as her lips grazed my neck. She nuzzled into me and I gasped in surprise as her life images came across my mind. It was too late to stop her contact and I was forced to look into her past. I saw her grow up and what an adventurer she was, so curious. Ambrogio would always find her deep in the catacombs and scolded her endlessly for making him worry. Her love for her father and his humans caused her to eventually join his team when she grew up and she saved many people. Many loved her and she was happy in her life. However, it was not without its struggles and sorrows. Especially when she lost her human lovers, she stayed with them till the end and I could not help but to feel very warmly towards her for this. Such sacrifice. It was a thing of beauty to behold. I nearly fell out of the bed in shock at her recent memories of our meeting. She was attracted to me and liked me. Well, up to the point she learned of my comments I regret giving and that horrible business with her human lover Keith. But this all changed at the moment I was so kind to her human friend Gwen and I was truly amazed how such little words could turn it all around.

Suddenly, her movements brought me out of my exploration of her thoughts and I snapped my attention to her here and now.

I gasped at the pleasure her touch gave me as her hand reached up to my hair and she ran her fingers through it. She said nothing farther tonight as her soft, hot breath warmed my cold skin. I closed my eyes to the sensation and the feeling it aroused in me. Her reactions to my obvious pleasure said plenty to me as her hands roamed around my body. I reached down and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. Then I leaned down and took her lips with mine. She moaned and seemed to melt into my body as I claimed her affections tonight. She returned mine willingly and in her thoughts as I heard her desire my lips on hers and more. I felt then she needed my love and I passionately gave it to her. I growled out and she gasped against my mouth. The heat between us rose higher as our bodies responded to each other needs. Oh, the reaction I had on her was pleasing to me but it was short-lived. My love was slowly going limp with exhaustion in my arms so I let her go. This was satisfying enough for me that she was growing to love and except me.

She laid her head on my chest again and she snuggled into my arms that wrapped around her. I felt her fall asleep on me as her heart-beat and breathing slowed down. I was fascinated by this because I never had anyone close to me sleep before.

As I held her through the night, I longed to see her dreams and to see if I was in them. Then I couldn't take the suspense anymore as I saw her moan in her sleep, so I finally touched her. As I ghosted my fingers on her warm cheek, I saw glimpses of her dream. She was dreaming of me. We were running along together and I tackled her and we fell together, laughing. There, in the field of endless flowers, we made love in ecstasy.

My breath hitched as I saw us together. I pulled away reluctantly because I became a little self-conscious about looking into her mind in secret while she slept. My hope was restored in that dream alone, but we seemed to have a long way to go before we got to that and a lot to go though together yet.


	8. Saying Good-Bye And Coming Home

**Chapter Eight: Saying Good-Bye And Coming Home**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**Okay I know I post the disclaimer every time but I will reiterate, A love scene is in the chapter so be aware. I want to thank all my new favs and followers for joining me and everyone for their valuable reviews, you are awesome!**_

**Aro's POV...**

As the dawning of a new day began, I was happy that my love is finally excepted me and I am encouraged to press on. I watched over her faithfully all night and she slept well with much-needed peace. I lay by her side and listen to the rhythm of her heart as it increased and my lady stirs from her sweet dreams. As she squirmed and stretches in my arms, I felt her breath on my neck and a soft moan escape her lips; vibrating against my cool skin. I look down into her face and watch her eyes blink slowly open and a sweet smile came to her lovely lips.

"Oh, Aro you stayed." She whispered softly in my ear as she nuzzled me.

"Of course my love, I wouldn't miss watching you dreaming in my arms for the all the world." I said smiling down at her.

"Oh, that's cute." She whispered out; picking up her head as she smoothed my jaw with her petite fingers.

I laughed out loud. "Oh, I can be cute, wait a minute, tu sei la ragazza più bella del mondo! (Translation from Italian: You are the most beautiful girl in the world!)

"Oh, now you tell me! She exclaimed, looking mocked annoyed; crossing her arms at me. "Will you please make up your crazy, vampy mind!"

"I will let you in on a little secret, shall I?" She sat up looking serious at me now. "I always thought so, I was just to blindly loyal to my former wife to let myself see it. I'm so sorry, you don't now how so, that I hurt you. Please forgive me, I lost her the same way you lost yours, her true mate found her."

Her face seemed to morph before me from beginning to end as I spoke.

First a look of, _this better be good, _then it slowly changed to realization that we had more in common then she knew. Her eyes shined with excepting and loving emotions and I knew right then that I was finally understood.

She bent down and kissed me so tenderly that I pulled her on top of me all the way. She melted again into me, then I flipped her and she squealed in surprised as I pinned her. I wanted her to feel my passion for her and it was growing hotter by the minute; so much that I panicked within because this girl had it in her to make me lose control. Her heart hammered so fast I became worried for her well-being. I pulled away to look at her and was shocked to find she gave out a cry of protest. Her hand flew in my hair and brought my head down for more. We became lost in each other till an abrupt knock startled us so bad, Raina fell off me on the floor. Dammit, who the hell is that?!

"Ouch, ow! Who is it?" Raina called; popping up; giggling, rubbing her butt.

I sat up and straightened my clothes. This castle is too full, no interruption all night, now they come, of all times?! I became suddenly moody and she motioned to me to cheer up and put a smile on. I gave her a half-hearted grin as she turn to open the door.

"It's Allyssa and Marcus, good morning!" She called in a sing-song manner entering with Marcus in tow.

As I saw them, a very curious Allyssa and smug looking Marcus swept by Raina and stood before me. I hate that look of _I knew you couldn't resist and I told you so _expression that Marcus gave me. My mood darkened more at their happy go-lucky attitudes.

Marcus moved to my side and grabbed my hand. The thoughts he wish to relay came forth and I almost fell out of the bed in shock. He was sharing with me his progress on courting. Oh gods, I wish I had gone temporary blind in the mind for the events of last night came to me instantly causing me immediate envy. They had almost completed their bond but it was Marcus that held back, _lucky bastard_.

**Scenes From Last Night And Following Morning, MPOV And What Aro Saw...**

I confided in Allyssa last night about Didyme and she listen to me with understanding and sympathy. I was not sure how I was going to tell her but I finally decided that it was time. I was touched that my story caused such emotion from her and for me that she cried. I could not help but get caught up in it too and I bent to kiss those tears from her face. She responded very passionately and I soon gave in to a night of worshiping her that I longed to show her from the very beginning.

As we kissed I growled out in pleasure and possessiveness. I pulled her down and laid on her. She arched under me as she felt me become fully aroused. She gasped as my hands roamed under her night-gown and caressed her warm smooth thighs. I gently rock against her causing her to pant breathlessly and my hand went higher to her perky peaks.

She bit my lip in a reaction to the pleasure my hands gave her and she squealed delightfully in my mouth. I soon had her undressed completely and I felt my eyes go black as they took in her beauty. She encouraged every touch; every kiss with sweet moans that escaped her parting lips. She trembled under me as I sent a pleasure sensation all through her body as my hands worked their magic on her. I saw her go into a tizzy as I let loose a shameless purr and it rumbled in my chest; so pleasing her hands flew up to trace the contours of it from under my shirt.

I began to descend my attentions and stopped to flick my tongue on her most sensitive spots. I was awarded with strings of moans as she shut her eyes in indulgence. I slide my fingers home and gasped at the warmth that engulfed me, she orgasms on contact.

"Ahh Marcus!"

"Yes, my sweet." I whispered to her seductively. "Oh, my love."

I rose then and crawled up her body. I kissed her deeply as she rode out more climaxes that ensued from my touch. I kissed her breast, tasting her salty favor as the sweat beaded on her flushed skin. I nuzzled into her neck and purred to the feeling I gave her as she shuttered against me in completion..

"I will not take anymore liberties tonight my sweet, rest now." I say to her.

"What about you, I want to show you how much I want you. I love you." She said looking into my eyes searching them for answers.

"I wish to take you when we are fully bonded. I will know when it's time, my sweet. I have the gift to see bonds. I will claim you when it is right to do so. When you and I were together tonight I could not help myself and surrendered to the call of your needs. It pleases me that you want to love me very much." As I finished speaking her eyes lit up and she kissed me.

She pulled back. "Are you sure?"

I was tempted to go on but I held back. "I am. Sleep my love. I know you must have need now."

She yawned and nodded.. After ward, I laid beside her and cuddled her all night. Then I watched her drift to sleep, contented. I gave her what she needed from me. Love and passion and to show that I desired her. I comforted her and wanted her to see she could trust me too. I will not break that fragile heart just to take advantage of her. I soon became lost in my thoughts of our time together that it was nearly morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allyssa slowly awakens in my arms and I stoke her hair tenderly. The fire-light danced all around her face because we didn't quite make it to bed last night. She remained in my arms and fell asleep while we talked and loved each other all night. I recently, the past two nights came accustomed to her waking up in my arms and I love the sensation, her body methodically coming to a waken state and me seeing her smile and loving expressions when she opened them to me. She looked over at the coffee table and I placed her break fast there; earlier. I went down there this morning before she woke and got her favorite breakfast shake from Dally. He talked exceedingly with me about his plans of marring the human Gwen. I found his conversation very stimulating, strange for a mortal six in the morning.

"Ummm, Morning Marcus."

"Morning my sweet. You looked very cozy in my arms, sleep well?" I asked.

I got my answer in a nod and a sweet longing kiss that I drew out a few more extra minutes because I suddenly missed them terribly as she slept. She pulled away after a while and placed her head on my chest sighing in content.

"You are my dearest love, Marcus." She said and my heart soared in delight.

I found pleasure in providing her of everything she needs and was happy to observe the calmness and joy I evoked in her. " This is the reason for my existence, Allyssa, to love and care for you always. That's all I wanna do, my sweet."

I listen to the rhythm of her heart for a time as she slowly sipped her breakfast and then heard Aro and Raina awake. Allyssa sat up suddenly to the sound of passion drifting to her ears and got up and pulled me along.

"Hurry Marcus, Aro's taking things to far, too soon, we are going to stop them, right now!"

"Lyssa, hun, they need to be together, like we are."

"I know my love." she said through her teeth, "But I think it's too soon for him to do _that_ to her, she just started to except him and she's sad and vulnerable. He's taking advantage, I know it!" She said stopping at their door.

I clicked my tongue at her and she just went and knocked anyway. Aro's gonna be mad now. I rolled my eyes at her protective nature. _Sisters, sheesh!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back to the present Aro'sPOV...**

_Sheesh Marcus, what the hell! Yeah, yeah, yeah,...gloating much._

I let go of his hand and he looked at me smiling, at the face I no doubt displayed. I was annoyed that he was progressing so well and at the same time I felt joy that he was finding happiness with his mate.

Dammit though, I wish I didn't have to see everything! Seeing Allyssa naked was not helping me right now and seeing what they did together too, _crap. _It made me wish I could switch it off. It had me strangely thinking I was like a serial peeping tom or something. I wish I had control over what I saw but even after all this time, it would not allow me to become selective. If I was still human I would be a drinking man for sure to try to forget it all. I really need to find a gifted vampire out there that could erase selective thoughts, I would make them rich and they would have all they desire for this valuable favor to me.

As I shook myself out of my musings I saw my Raina and Allyssa whispering and giggling together. Lovely...I see there shall be no secrets among us. I gasped in horror, I hope I live up to expectations as a good lover. Gods...what if she tells her everything. Every juicy detail right down to my satiny form-fitting red briefs._ Bloody hell!_

Just then Caius entered the room without knocking. He looked around and when he saw me and he hurried over to me.

" Aro, if Marcus and you are ready, we should journey home. It is not good to leave it so long. I received a letter just now that Chelsea and Afton are having trouble with issues that we can only handle." He explained with obvious urgency.

"Yes I think we could do that today and be home by nightfall. First we must break it to the parents" I said to him.

Marcus moved over to me and nodded his agreement. Raina looked over to Allyssa and gasped.

"Please excuse us Caius, we will join you down in the common room to see the parents about our departure."

Caius left us readily and left Marcus and I to explain this to the girls. They came over to where we were standing and walked into our arms.

"I'm afraid our duties to our coven must bring us back home and we are taking you both with us." I say to them.

"So soon? How will father and mother take this?" Allyssa said to Marcus.

"We are going there now, my sweet. We will explain. Don't worry, it's going to be alright." Marcus said soothingly.

"Shall we stay here and pack?" Raina asked me.

"I think it best to talk first so they can see you. You both wish to come with us, don"t you?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"Of course! I know enough that we can't be apart and I don't know about you but I don't want to anyway, even if I could." She answered winking at me in the end.

I felt elated. _YES!_

I took her by the offered arm she held out to me and guided her out with Allyssa and Marcus just behind. They all were waiting for us and I could hear Caius giving instructions to the guard to get us a car because we will be carrying more than our mates with us. Caius loved to take charge and he was doing us a great favor because now Marcus and I needed to convince the parents they can trust us with their daughters lives and happiness. _Oh, yes here we go._

They met with us in the library. We came walking in side by side and sat across from them. Ambrogio was stroking his wife's hand trying to smooth her no doubt troubled heart about her girls leaving. When I settled down next to my love, I pulled her hand in my lap and did the same; feeling in her mind she was sad and nervous about the whole thing. Sad for her parents and will miss them terribly and nervous because her mind was bombarded with worries about living on the surface. I knew her reasons and I aim to be a voice of reason. She has nothing to fear, I will protect her.

"We are called home and now that our mates are well acquainted with us, we will be taking them along. Have no fear we will do our duty by them and make the happy and well provided for. Their well-being is up-most importance to us, dear Ambrogio." I say and he nodded.

"So Raina, are you now excepting your mate?" Ambrogio asked her concerned.

"Yes father, the feelings are mutual, I believe. She looked over at me and I nod to her and pull her closer.

"Allyssa you too as well, I take it." He asked her.

"Yes, dad. We are doing really great. It will be a comfort to us both to be together so don't worry too much" She adds.

"Very well. Then you both have my blessings, as long as my babies are happy, I will be. So that being said; I must tell you that we plan on visiting to check and make sure." He said with a over-tone of warning to us to keep our promises.

"As you both wish. I wouldn't have it any other way." I said in agreement to his terms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raina POV...

We all piled into a fancy black stretch limo and it was the very first time I been in a car like this. I never had much use for cars in the past, living underground and all. I could see so much from my window and I gazed excitedly out; pointing at the sights as we went by. Allyssa was too and seemed to be at ease with her Marcus by her side. It gave her confidence and she was unafraid of the surface world now. My Aro was the perfect gentleman and served us all blood from the bottle; stowed in the limo fridge and we sipped it happily as we rode along. I found myself cuddling into his embrace after an hour of driving; feeling I need to rest against him and it wasn't long till I was dozing in his strong arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro gently aroused me and I came fully wake and I became excited as I looked at my new city. We slowly made our way up and after much traffic; entered into the castle's tunnels.

It was in no time that we were pulling up in the under ground garage of Volterra castle. Being only about an hour and a half drive it was ironic to me that we didn't meet before this. We were so close yet so far. I was so happy as we got out and we all walked through the torch lit corridors of our new home.

Our mates guided us to a large double iron doors and opened it and I found myself gasping in surprise. Wow, This was extraordinary. They had a vast marble throne room that gleamed in the fire's light and I and Allyssa was escorted up to the thrones with Athena. Our mates sat us down on their thrones and they remained standing.

"Right, Demetri call all the guards to a meeting. We wish to present our new mates, thank you." Aro asked and he was off.

"Well my dear what do you think of your new home." Aro asked me.

"Very beautiful Aro but are we to receive the full tour soon? I wish to see it all!" I said enthusiastically.

"Of course, right after the meeting we will take you on a private tour. He winked playfully at me and Allyssa giggled as Marcus kissed her hand.

Suddenly the doors opened and a group of cloaked guards came filing in and lined up in order in front of us.

"Thank you my dear ones. May I present to you, my new mate, Raina." He gestured to me as he moved by my side. "She is to be treated as my queen because she is my chosen one and you all will give her all the respect and attention that her rank demands. Marcus..." Aro finished and waved to Marcus to speak.

"This is my new mate as well, Allyssa. She is also my chosen queen and you all will be treating her as such. Our mates are friendly and will be looking forward to befriending you all but be patient with us we are not fully mated yet and as you all should know that means that we will not be far from them and as true mates court there are certain rules that must be followed so do take care to observe them. Thank you, that is all."

Marcus finished and I was mystified as to what these rules entailed.

"Chelsea and Afton, we will need to be debriefed and will deal with all matters that we can in the next few hours. Felix and Alex, go get all our mates things and put them in their rooms, thank you." They flitted out to complete their tasks. " In the mean time, Jane and Heidi will escort our mates to their rooms, thank you ladies."

Aro moved over to me and helped me up and kissed me good-by and Jane stepped up and took my hand and led me out with Allyssa and Heidi. We walked by each other in silence and as much as I loved the beautiful halls decorated in various works of art and finery, I wanted to talk to the girl assigned to me.

"So what are these special rules pertaining to courtship of mates?" I asked Jane.

"Oh yes, please tell us." Allyssa echoed my interest.

"The masters will relay that information. We are charged to guard you and get you what you need, no more for now. It's important that you get all the information from your mates, they will explain if you ask them." Jane finished as we turned the corner to a large staircase at the end.

Allyssa looked as disappointed as I did and I was starting to feel uneasy with the guard. It baffled me how they could be so, _by the book _and obedient. I wish they were more like family then this and I had it in my mind that's the first thing I'm changing about this place. We are going to be family not just servant and queen.

Jane led the way up a winding staircase and as we silently made it to the top I gasped at the splendor of the very large room of gleaming white marble and with gold trim paintings on the wall. Athena greeted us and welcomed us over to her.

"Welcome my new sisters. This is the common room we all will share. We have also a small private library to the right and entertainment room to the left. Come with me." Athena led the way to the entertainment room.

"Here we have a television and stereo system. You can relax here with movies and music. We also have a karaoke machine if you fancy a sing along." Athena said methodically as if she took no pleasure in showing us around.

I was happy that we had that room. I plan on using the karaoke machine and was hoping they had good tracks. Athens led us over to the hallway and continued talking about the rooms.

"Here in the south hall is the bathroom, keep in mind we all must share so be mindful to each other and clean up your own messes." Athena quickly showed us around.

I was happy to find a modern bathroom with a large pool-like tub you had to walk down steps to get into. From the steam coming off its surface, you could tell it was heated and relaxing to be in. In the center of the room a bench with a fountain full of koi fish swam to and fro. I thought it quite nice. I gazed over into the water and watched them a moment and moved on when Athena cleared her throat to get my attention and I hurried over to the shelves and facilities.

"Here we have the toiletries if you don't already have your own. Everything you may need will be here including towels and clothes. Over here is your sinks and toilet. I never had need for it but I'm sure you hybrids will so, please keep it clean. Servants come in once a day only, so be aware." She stated stiffly.

"Thank you Athena, we will try." I say and she whirled around and led us out.

We came to the next corridor and followed along as we went down.

"Here is the northern hall and our bed chambers are here. The first one is mine." I nodded to her as we passed her door, it had a A on it.

"This next door is Raina's and I think by now all your things have been brought up." She said as she opened it for me.

I glanced at the letter on my door and there was an S clearly on the front. I knew that was Sulpicia's old room.

I gasped at the beauty of the room however, it was just wonderful and I think I will be comfortable here. I had a wonderful place to curl up in front of one of their gas fireplaces on the many luxurious sofas and or simply relax among the antique furnishings and look at art work, and oriental rugs. I felt like I could slip into another time and place just by my amazing surroundings! The bed chambers in this castle gave lodging a whole new meaning to me and it was so modern then I was use to! My master suite with the a castle's turret, widow's walk overlooking the city was amazing. The sitting room with sofa bed was so lovely. A large walk-in closet to die for came with dressers and king size bed I could get lost in. I loved it. I saw my things laid nicely against the wall I had to unpack, and it gave me a strange comfort to have something from home.

"Sulpicia did a lot to her room and well, the whole tower in fact. She love interior design it was her passion. It's nice isn't it?" She turn to me as I nodded still gaping.

"Yes I love it, truly I do!" I said with awe that seem to please her and a little smile came to her lips.

"Now on to the next, Allyssa, come with me." She said guiding her out.

I decided to stay and walked over to my things. I started to gather up my clothes and hang and fold them when a new guard came in. She was short with nut-brown light hair and smiling sweetly at me as I went about my business with my things. I stood with my arms full of shirts and waited for her to speak.

"Oh, go right ahead mistress, may I help you in any way, my name is Corin." She said as she introduced herself.

"Nice to have met you Corin, I'm Raina. I think I will be fine though but you're welcome to talk with me as I work." I offer her.

"As you like Miss." She answered and stood with her hands behind her back in a sort of attention one would see on the police force.

"You may sit Corin." I offered again.

"Oh no Miss, Master will be displeased and Mistress Athena will complain if I am slacking in my duties and station." She said shaking her head at me.

"Alright suit yourself, but around me you don't have to be so formal. I like people to be at ease around me and it makes me feel more comfortable when they are."

"Thank you miss, I think I will like you very much, well better than Masters old Mistress." She frowned at herself and slapped her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Oh miss, please don't tell Master I said that, he will be angry with me if he knew I had!" Corin said shaking in fear.

I walked over to her after I threw my shirts on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She started with alarm at my sudden embrace. As she felt my kindness though, she relaxed into it with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I won't Corin. I promise you." I say and she nodded to me looking relieved.

Okay, this is really going to have to change and I was determined that everyone around me; including ice queen Athena herself; will be on better terms than this. I will just have to talk with that mate of mine real soon and sort this out.


	9. It's Not What I Thought It Would Be

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please; rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence, Adult content.**

**Chapter Nine: It's Not What I Thought It would Be.**

**Raina'sPOV...**

I sit here in our entertainment room flipping through the channels for the umpteenth time, just bored out of my mind. It's been a week now and I'm still adjusting to my new life here. Allyssa joins me on the couch and hands me my drink. We haven't seen our mates for a day at least. They are busy with matters of the coven and Aro told me before he left, that they will be going out and apprehending the rogue vampire that's been leaving bodies all over Florence and I was relieved. Finally, this one would be stopped and off my streets.

We had a romantic first day with our mates when we first arrived and it made me smile to think of it. They took us all over the castle and ending the tour in the gardens were Aro and I kissed and talked for hours. We laid under an oak tree and stared up into the night sky in each others arms.

That was a perfect night if there ever was one. Well almost...

**That night in the gardens.**

It was just him and me and all the world just faded away.

We were barely aware of Allyssa and Marcus yards away in the midst of the flowers but the sound of their making out kept me keenly in tune to it. I was in danger myself; succumbing to my own passion with just me and Aro in this beautiful place. We got lost in each other that night under the stars. I was discovering his most skilled loving moves as he had me on the precipice of irreversible desire. God, I needed him and he knew it somehow.

His kisses devoured my already dulled senses as I envisioned our actions, spiraling out of control and we surrendered to them and made love with all our hearts. As the images played out, he moved in sync with my every thought.

I sighed out as his cool lips grazed my hot skin; down my neck. His expert hands pushed me to the very bounds of bliss as he removed the only object daring to keep us apart, my dress. Aro kissed around my bra as his hands gently caressed my belly. He came up again and captured my swollen kissed lips and my breath came forth with short gasps as his hands moved up my thighs. I felt my reality shatter as my body shuttered in burst of pleasure sensations from his sensitive finger tips; smoothing my contours of my hips. They stopped as they laid hold of my butt and my breath hitched at his possessive hold as he sucked tenderly on my neck.

All my thoughts suddenly came back to earth as he accidentally nicked my skin with his teeth. He growled out in pleasure as he tasted my sweet blood on his tongue. I slowly felt my strength fade way as he drank. I could feel him struggle with his hunger then suddenly he picked up his head and cried out. He flew back from me and landed on his feet by the tree. I sat up in alarm and saw his bared teeth covered in my blood. Then he licked at his teeth in pleasure and my heart lurched. His hand shot out and griped the tree branch, clearly he felt the power it had on him. The tree branch splintered and snapped in two and then he hurled it from him in a half growl and half grunt.

He crouched to the ground and covered his horror-stricken face. I went to move but his hand shot out to stop me.

"No Raina don't...don't come near me. Your blood calls me!" Aro cried out in desperation and I stopped at his command.

I gathered my dress and put it on. I reached up and touched my wound. It was as thin as a razor cut and when I took my finger away to look at them, I gazed unbelieving at my hot sticky life's blood dripping from my finger tips. Just then I heard hurried foot falls coming our way. Marcus hurried passed me and grabbed Aro by the shoulders. Allyssa gasped at my wound and ripped her skirt and applied pressure on the site.

"I got it Raina! Oh shit! What happened?" She said to me as I dropped my shaking hand from the wound.

"It was an accident! He nicked me with his teeth...that's all. It will heal at any moment now, our regeneration is very fast."

Allyssa dabbed at my wound then found it closing completely and she sighed in relief. Marcus held Aro tight and they both watched in awe as my wound was now non-existent.

"See all better. It's okay, really. Aro, are you alright now?" I asked now moving to his side.

He looked on me with sorrowful eyes that had turned black as pitch. Aro looked at my neck still caked in drying blood and licked his lips. Marcus put his head to his brother's and helped him through his blood lust.

"Focus on me Aro. Eyes right here. Marcus instructed, pointed at his eyes. Aro slowly turned his eyes to Marcus, reluctantly tearing them from mine.

Aro's black orbs bore into Marcus's red ruby one's and slowly but surly they turned back to a bright red crimson. Marcus sighed in relief and patted him on the back in an embrace.

"I'm okay now, Thank you, brother." Aro said to him in appreciation.

Marcus nodded, slowly let him go and Aro came to me then buried his face in my chest. My hand smoothed his hair as he held me tight. I felt him sob against me and I closed my eyes. My heart ached for his guilt and sadness. I know he didn't mean to hurt me and his remorse was great. All I wanted to do was reassure him I loved him and soothe his pain.

Allyssa and Marcus walked away together and Aro and I sat on the bench near the sidewalk. He and I watched the fountain trickle into the pool together till he turned to speak with me. He took my hands in his and kissed them. He picked his head up and looked into my eyes and cleared his throat.

"I'm so sorry Raina. I was careless tonight. I should have been more mindful of my limits. Damn!" Aro finished and ran his hand through his hair with much frustration and I put my hand up and smoothed his jaw, tenderly. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into my touch.

He took my hand and kissed it again than held it as we spoke to each other. I could see how desperate he was to convey to me his feelings but I knew them. It was going to take a lot of time to get used to each other and our many differences.

"I think it best we talk and then I escort you back to the tower." He said looking into my eyes, searching them.

"Yes, I want to talk about some things I have on my mind anyway."

"What is it my love?"

"Well, first thing. I wish to know more about the rules pertaining to us as we court."

"Ah, I see. As mates we share a growing bond that will solidify in time. This is an important moment in our relationship. Our instincts are also heightened, so much that I would harm another male if they lay hands on you so we advised the male members to stay away for now till our bond is complete. It was for their safety.

You will feel some more effects of the mating pull as we get closer no doubt and I will explain what they are. When we are apart it will be extremely hard to endure. I am sorry but know that I too suffer the same effect. You girl's will always want to stay close to us and will find a way at all cost. Our instincts to protect you and provide will be heightened and this may lead us to do some strange things. Like, insisting on fetching your food and going to drastic measures to keep you both safe. So with that being said, we must insist that you both are guarded by females only and your explorations restricted for this time. Since you and Allyssa are hybrids, your blood is a distraction and a temptation. You saw how I reacted to the very taste of your blood and you are my mate. I barely was able to stop my thirst. My dear, imagine if another vampire had tasted your blood, they don't share the bond we do. They surely would have harmed you as a result. You may be able to heal well but if the vampire did not pause to let you do so, you can die."

I took in his seriousness of words and knew he was right. I had more questions for him though.

"I am also concerned about my relationship with the guards. Corin was so nervous around me and I wish to be on more friendlier terms as time goes by. I want to be at ease with everyone and this servant-like attitude for the guard is not how I'd like to keep it."

"Yes well,...Raina you see, you are from a more family oriented coven and I know it is hard but that is not how our coven operates. Please understand, rank is important, it keeps one in line and the stations clear. Our coven is in competition to be the best and with that rank is the reward. As queen you are above them and our mates. Being king and queen is demanding and we use our power to keep this coven together and focused on our goals."

"And that is?" I asked interrupting him.

"To be the most powerful and respected coven in the world. We protect our kind and set rules to keep our existence secret. When a vampire joins the ranks, they come in with this knowledge and accept it as their new way of life. So Raina my dear, you will find it hard but the guard will remain your servants and you, their queen."

My face fell and he picked my chin up with his finger and smiled at me. "Don't worry my love, you will be great friends with them soon, if I know you and I like to think I do. They will see that you are different and if it helps you, I will let them know they can be more at ease around you, with its limits however. As my queen you have power over them and only I am above you. None will step out of rank to defy it. Alright?"

I nod to him and sigh. He chuckled at me and pulled me into an embrace.

"I know, I know my beautiful, sweet, caring Raina but soon you will see it is for the best. You don't know what your loving nature does to me, it is so rare among us."

I kissed him then for a short moment. He pulled back quickly apparently still shaken by his mistake and I laid my head on his shoulder to comfort his nerves. I stayed awhile in his arms and soon found myself drifting off to sleep. After a tired yawn, he took that as a cue, then he carried me back and laid down with me the whole night.

Aro just rubbed my back as he laid by my side. I could still feel his uneasiness and fear. I wanted to tell him somehow that I was okay and I understand his weaknesses. This too gave me an insight on how our lives can be complicated though. I looked up at his face and he was staring out my window at the night moon. I saw the clouds move over it, casting shadows about the darkened room. He looked at it longingly and then turned his eyes down to mine. He bent his head to kiss my lips. His gentle kiss sent me to my dream world for it was long and sweet and my eyes grew heavy as I was warm, loved and comforted.

I never went to bed in all my long thousand years with so much love and feeling of belonging before and the nights when he can't be with me, I passed in much anxiety and last night I suffered all through our separation.

**Back to the present...Raina'sPOV...**

I knew the true meaning of loneliness last night, I wished him back terribly but my new other half had things he had to do. Allyssa cuddled close to me on the couch and her loving twin presence was the only thing that would cause me ease right now. I was truly thankful to have her in my life. We slept next to each other again last night, we always did if any one of us was hurt or sad. What we have is amazing, a sisterly physic bond that only twins were lucky enough to share. And it kept us together even in the hardest times. As the TV screen went through multiple channels that I searched in vain for something interesting to watch, I thought about going to the kitchens and getting food.

I've been so preoccupied in my thoughts I didn't eat all day and it suddenly dawned on me as my tummy singled hunger.

I looked down at Allyssa and gave her a nudge.

"Come on Lyssa, let's go down to get some food, I'm in the mood for french fries smothered in ketchup."

"Okay, I think my tummy's growling too anyway." She said getting up.

We came down the spiraling staircase and was greeted by Jane and Heidi standing at their post talking about the situation with the rogue vampire.

"I think the masters will be returning anytime. They sent word that they were coming back as soon a possible and there is going to be a trial." Jane was saying.

I slowly walked down the last of the stairs quietly, so I could hear what else they knew. Allyssa clung to my back and listened too.

"It's terrible how they discovered it. It seems to be quite mad. The way it killed that whole family, damn even we have our sensibilities. I find it appalling to let them suffer when they don't deserve it." Heidi added.

"Yes agreed Heidi. Sad, tragic, even. The masters will enjoy making the vampire pay. He exposed us to some humans and now it's a big mess."

I stumbled forward to her last words and they looked up at me startled by our sudden appearance. Allyssa grabbed me by the waist and prevented me from falling to the floor.

"Oh, Mistress Raina and Allyssa, what can we do for you this afternoon?" Jane and Heidi stepped up to us and Jane helped steady me as I got my footing.

"We wish to go to the kitchens, we're feeling quite peckish, we haven't eaten in a while." I explain a little breathlessly from my almost fall.

"Of course my queens, follow us." They turned on a dime and walked us down.

We passed Santiago and Reneta in the hall and they stopped before Jane and Heidi. "They are back and a trial is to take place soon. We all are to attend so prepare to join us." Santiago said.

"Yes, very well we will be their as soon as we get our queens to the kitchen, thank you." Jane nodded and Santiago and Reneta disappeared down the hall toward the throne rooms.

We entered the pristine stainless steel kitchen and found our seats at the table.

"My ladies, here is the kitchens. Please, take your time and we will come get you when this thing is all over, okay?" Jane said.

"Yeah, sure we'll be fine." I answered suddenly wanting my freedom to see Aro, I was hoping to get this opportunity by her leaving us alone but it was not to be.

"Yeah well, I'm calling Corin, she will stay with you."

"No, no, you don't have to. We are capable of getting our food on our own." I say little too fast and Jane shakes her head.

"No, you are not to be left on your own, Master's orders. Corin!" Jane calls out before I could protest further.

After a few moments Corin flitted in and stood in front of Jane.

"Stay with our queens and take them back when they are finished, thank you Corin. Come on Heidi, let's go." Jane and Heidi flitted out together.

"Okay my queens, how may I help you, what would you like?" Corin asked as she opened the refrigerator.

"French fries with ketchup." I say distracted and then turned to the sound of a court in session. My hybrid ears picked up on bits and pieces even from this distance and I longed to find out what is going on.

I could hear them speak about the crimes and they brought the offending vampire forward. I heard Aro relay the fact that the vampire was mentally insane and therefore had to be executed because he would never stop killing in a reckless way. I inched over to the door and as Corin's back was turned, I slipped out and flitted towards the throne room. Corin not fooled for a moment, was hot on my heals with Allyssa in tow.

"Please my queen don't go in there, turn back now before it's too late. No, Miss Raina, don't!"

I reached for the door, ignoring her and applied the handle. The doors creaked a little and I winced, hoping I was not discovered. Allyssa and Corin were at my back and they looked over my shoulder peering at the scene before us.

Aro stood before the vampire and I watched Felix and Demetri pull the male vampire apart. They soon set it ablaze and Aro moved on to the two humans cowering near by on the floor. Jane and Alec were holding them captive.

"I'm afraid we have to end these poor human's lives. Alec if you would be so kind, dear one." Aro was saying and I gasped as it dawned on me that my beloved just ordered their deaths.

Alec activated his gift and a black mist of power snaked over the humans and consumed them. With one wave of Aro's hand, Jane and Alec drained them dry in seconds. I screamed and all turn to see only a door closing as I and Allyssa with a very distraught Corin, flitted away from the horror of death and did not stop till we collapsed on my bed in tears of anger and disappointment. Corin held us close as we let it all out. Aro and Marcus were not the men we thought they would be.


End file.
